Collision of two Worlds
by KivaidensGirl
Summary: Hermione comes back to her 7th year with a new attitude and a new look, drawing the attention of people most unexpected! Rated for later chapters. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: A new look!

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Harry Potter and Company. They all belong to the wonderful and amazing J.K. Rowling. Being as you are reading this, I assume you already knew that. :P I own nothing but the plot!!  
  
A/N: I am sorry, I know it starts out a little slow. But I can almost guarantee that it will get better soon. I am trying to keep the characters from becoming to OOC. If I fail miserably I am sure you will all let me know. I hope you enjoy!!! Please R&R.  
  
Thanks!!!!!!:X  
  
******************************************  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: A new look!  
  
Hermione stepped out of her parents 2001, white Mini Cooper onto King's Cross station in London. The sun was warm as the cool autumn breeze blew across her face. This was the last time she would be coming to King's Cross as a student and she was determined to make it count. Over the summer break she had received her official letter telling her that she had become Head Girl. She was ecstatic, and knowing that one of her two best friends was sure to be Head Boy made it all the better. Over the entirety of break she hadn't talked to Ron or Harry. She had accumulated dozens of owls from both of them, but never had a chance to write back. With all that had happen to her over the summer she hoped they would understand.  
  
"Hermione, dear, must you bring all this?" Mrs. Granger asked as she unloaded the many trunks and bags from the trunk of the car.  
  
"Mum, I only brought that I need" Hermione laughed as she opened the passenger rear door allowing a ball of orange fur to jump into her arms. Crookshank purred loudly as she rubbed her head under Hermione's chin.  
  
"Yes, well, it quite a bit more then you have brought any of the other years." Mrs. Granger said as she wheeled the cart containing Hermione's things over to her. "Are you sure that your new hobby is allowed at school?"  
  
"Yes, mum"  
  
"Well, off you go then. You have 5 minutes before your train leaves" Mrs. Granger hugged her daughter.  
  
"Love you mum" Hermione returned her embrace, holding Crookshank under her arm  
  
"Be sure to tell dad that I love him" she said as she pulled away.  
  
"I will. Don't forget to owl us and tell us about your head duties."  
  
"I will." Hermione said as she set Crookshank on her cart and began pushing it towards platform 9 3/4.  
  
Hermione weaved in and out of people going to and from the train as she walked to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Once on the other side of the barrier Hermione handed her cart off to a gentleman so it could be loaded onto the Hogwarts Express. Taking Crookshank up into her arms, she sighed deeply, then boarded the train.  
  
Hermione walked down the aisle, peering into the compartments trying to find the one that contained her best friends. It didn't take long, considering they were in the same one that they has occupied the year before. Hermione laughed to herself as she pulled open the compartment door. Crookshank immediately jumped from her arms and made herself comfortable on the seat next to Ron. Everyones gaze turned to the door.  
  
Ginny was the first to react as she jumped up and ran towards Hermione. "Great Merlin, 'Mione, you look amazing" Ginny said as she wrapped her arms around her friend.  
  
"As do you" Hermione laughed  
  
"Look at your hair, its so long... and the color...." Ginny said as she ran her hand through Hermione's waist length, straight, light brown hair, which a week earlier she had put blonde highlights in.  
  
Hermione glanced over Ginny's shoulder and at her two best friends, who's jaws hung at about the same level as the ground on which she stood. Walking around Ginny she took a seat next to Harry.  
  
"Wow..."Mione" was about all Harry could muster as Ginny took a seat next to Ron. Hermione laughed as she hugged Harry.  
  
After pulling apart she turned to Ron who's jaw was attempting to mouth words but no sound came out. Ginny took this opportunity to smack Ron forcefully on the back, "Are you alright?" Ginny asked  
  
"What in blood hell did you do to yourself?" Ron demanded  
  
"Its good to see you too, Ron!" Hermione was a little taken aback  
  
Ginny slugged him in the arm.  
  
"What?!" Ron asked. His ear length red hair fell into his face and he ran his hand through it sweeping it back.  
  
"your a git, Ron. I think you look beautiful 'Mione" Ginny said.  
  
"Thank you Ginny" Hermione gave her a warm smile. "So....." she said turning in her seat to face Harry "Which of you two made Head Boy?"  
  
Harry turned and looked at Ron who's eyes were darting back and forth between Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, neither of us are Head Boy." Harry stated.  
  
"You have to be...." Hermione began digging into her purse and pulled out a small cloth containing something. She carefully unwrapped the cloth reveling her head badge. "I'm Head Girl. That means that one of you has to be Head Boy"  
  
"'Mione, thats great!" Ginny exclaimed taking the badge out of Hermione's hand so she could examine it more closely. "But neither of them made head boy" Ginny told her.  
  
"What?" Hermione said looking at her two friends "How could this happen after all the times that I have helped you?" Hermione wondered aloud "Do you know who is Head Boy then?"  
  
Ron and Harry both shook their heads.  
  
Hermione sighed and threw herself back in the seat. Things weren't going at all like she wanted.  
  
"Why did you not return any of my owls?" Ginny asked  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry guys. So much has happened over the summer. I intended to write but.... I was so busy. please forgive me." Hermione pleaded  
  
"Of course we forgive you. We just missed you is all." Ginny assured her  
  
"So what is it that you were so busy with over the summer?" Ron finally spoke in a concerned tone.  
  
"Well, believe it or not, two of my friends from back home and I started a band." Hermione smiled sweetly  
  
"A band?" Harry looked at Hermione with confusion  
  
"Yes, a band." Hermione laughed  
  
"What kind of band?" Harry asked  
  
"Well, we haven't exactly found our sound just yet. It just a hobby" Hermione shrugged.  
  
"What do you play?" Ginny asked attentively  
  
"After our 3rd year I decided to learn the guitar..."  
  
"The what?" Ron asked.  
  
"Its an instrument with 6 strings...." Ron and Ginny both looked confused "I'll show you when we get to school." Hermione laughed "My friend Emma plays the drums and Ana plays the bass guitar and sings back up vocal. So over the summer i spend all my free time practicing. I am truly sorry for not responding to your owls."  
  
"Its okay, 'Mione... I'm glad you are here now" Harry said  
  
Hermione beamed at her friends. They were the greatest and she missed them so much over the summer. "Me too" Hermione said happily  
  
The rest of the train ride was spent talking about old times and what it was the Ron, Harry and Ginny had done over the summer.  
  
***********************************************  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it. More will be up shortly. And FYI the girl Emma that is in Hermione's band, isn't meant to be Emma Watson, the actor who plays her (even though I really ADORE her) I couldn't think of anyone to be in her band so I used my cats name which is Emma!!! ( I know its lame but I just didn't want you to think that it was Emma Watson) 


	2. Chapter 2: The first night

Disclaimer: Again I don't own Harry and company. And I don't own any of the bands I may mention  
  
A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter! Heres the next! :P  
  
**********************************************  
  
Chapter 2: The first night  
  
Professor McGonagall pull Hermione out of the Great Hall just before the sorting ceremony started, to explain in detail what it was that her head duties included.  
  
"If this is all understood you may return to the banquet once the Head Boy decided to grace us with is presence, as he is being told the same things I have told you by the head of his house" McGonagall said  
  
Over her should Hermione seen a tall, well build, blonde approach them.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. I trust you are well aware of your responsibilities." McGonagall asked. Malfoy gave a slight nod.  
  
"Professor.... you can't be serious" Hermione said before she had a chance to think.  
  
"About what, Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked as she looked over the rim of her glasses  
  
"Nothing. Sorry Professor" Hermione said softly.  
  
"Good. If this arrangement is going to cause a problem, I suggest you fix it and quick. You need to set an example for all the younger years, which I know you both are more then capable of. Now both of you know where your head dorm is. The password will the first words you speak to the portrait. You are both free to join the feast now. Good day!" McGonagall turned and left them there.  
  
Draco walked past her without a word and entered the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione felt sick. Things were worse now then she could ever have imagined. For the remainder of her time at Hogwarts she would be sharing quarters and working closely with the one person she detested most. Draco Malfoy. She felt the nausea rise up in her throat. She need to get her mind off things for a while so she just decided to head to her new dorm.  
  
************************  
  
Hermione was struck by sheer and utter amazement at the head dorm. Everything in the common room was decorated in a combination of red, gold, green and silver, with the exception of the over sized black leather couch and over sized chair which sat in front of the fireplace. Upstairs there were two doors. One had a plaque with the name Hermione Granger, Head Girl engraved upon it. Across the hall was another door with the same plaque which read Draco Malfoy, Head Boy. Hermione laughed to herself. Draco becoming head boy was no doubt the handy work of his father, Lucius. Even if he had disappeared after their 5th year.  
  
Inside her room was even more amazing. The walls were painted a dark crimson which offset the ceiling..... wait was there a ceiling? Hermione would have sworn that she was looking up at the night sky. It was so beautiful. Her king sized 4 poster bed was decked out in different shade of gold silk as were the hangings that enclosed it.  
  
Hermione smiled to herself as she fell backwards onto the silk, down-filled comforter that covered her bed. Maybe things weren't going to be so bad after all. Hermione noticed that all of her things had been brought up to her room and layed in the corner of the room next to her desk, including her amp and guitar. Over the summer she had owled Dumbledore asking permission to bring her new hobby to Hogwarts, which he more then happily granted as well as sending along a charm that would allow it to work at Hogwarts without electricity.  
  
Grabbing her amp and guitar she headed down stairs. After lighting a fire she ran upstairs to change out of her school robe.  
  
Half way through a song Hermione heard a loud pounding. She set her guitar down, leaning it up against the couch and turned down the amp.  
  
Again the pounding came.  
  
Hermione laughed. Draco was locked out. She had created the password and not told him. Reluctantly she opened the door and let him in.  
  
"What is the bloody password" Draco fumed when he entered the common room.  
  
"Metallica" Hermione said sweetly ignoring Draco's tone  
  
"What?" Draco said as he undid his robe and layed it over the back of the leather chair leaving him in a tight white shirt, which showed off his well defined muscular chest, and grey trousers.  
  
"The password is Metallica. Its the name of this amazing muggle band, which I wouldn't expect you to know anything about" Hermione said as she picked up her guitar.  
  
"I'd mind my mouth if I were you, mudblood" Draco said maliciously  
  
"You don't scare me, Malfoy. And the 'mudblood' thing... its getting quite old, you need mew material" Hermione said wiping the grin right off his face.  
  
************************************  
  
Draco couldn't believe what he had just heard. Miss Know-it-all Granger had just stood up to him. Even his mudblood insult hadn't' fazed her. She seemed to have the 3 B's, beauty, brains and balls, wrapped up in one slim and curvaceous package concealed behind a tight black tank top and grey comfy pants.  
  
************************************  
  
Hermione knew Draco was staring at her and it made her uncomfortable. "I can call Colin Creevey in here to take a picture for you, after all it will last longer" Hermione said as she turned on her amp.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, Granger. A picture would be just as worthless as you are." Draco stated  
  
Hermione payed no attention to him as she plucked a few cords.  
  
"What is this shit?" Draco said referring to the guitar and amp in the common room  
  
"OK, I'll explain this slowly since you are quite dense. This here..." Hermione gestured to the guitar in her lap "Is a guitar, and these are the strings" She plucked on and it echoed through the common room "When played in a sequence it creates music. This is the amp. You plug the guitar into the amp so its easier to hear it. Got it now?" Without waiting for a answer Hermione turned the volume up as high as she dared and started playing 'Nothing Else Matters' by none other then Metallica.  
  
**************************************  
  
Draco grabbed his robe off the chair and head upstairs to his room. How dare her! Draco thought as he slammed his door and collapsed face down on his bed. this was indeed going to be a very long year. He hoped he wasn't going to have to listen to this noise all year, although he hated to admit it, but it didn't sound all that terrible. Although he'd never admit it to her.  
  
She had changed! Both physically and obviously mentally. She was quite attractive, all his friends had seemed to notice her. But he was a Malfoy and they didn't lower their standards to mudbloods no matter how attractive they may be. Besides the fact that she was part of the golden-trio, probably already the property of Potter, or worse Weasley, the muggle lovers. It discussed him, as did the girl who was playing the insufferable racket. After wiping all thoughts of Hermione from his mind he fell quickly asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3: Oops, Did I say that?

A/N: I hope you all enjoy my story. This is my first time writing on Fanfiction so I am still trying to work out the formating. I am using Notepad this time to see if it works better.  
  
******************************************  
  
Orlando's Gurl: I'm glad you like it so far. I want Hermione to be sassy... I know she has it in her!! LOL  
  
DemonicallyDeliciousWithin: I love Metallica, too. I love all sorts of music, actually! Thanx for your advise and I am trying notepad to see if its better...  
  
orchidblossom8: Thank you. Now that I know someone likes it I intend on continuing  
  
*******************************************  
  
Chapter 3: Oops, Did I say that?  
  
Hermione woke early the next morning to shower and get ready before Draco awoke. Being as they shared a bathroom that connected both of their rooms, she didn't want to chance walking in on him or vise versa. Figuring the easiest way to keep things civil was to avoid interaction as much as possible. It worked for her.  
  
She was the first on in the Great Hall for breakfast, and poured herself a cup of coffee. Pulling out a quill and a piece of parchment she began working on song lyrics. By the time Ron and Harry showed up she had gone through 6 rolls trying to write a song, all of which she thought was terrible. Giving up she crammed the parchment into her bag.  
  
"What happened to you yesterday?" Ron asked as he stuffed his mouth full of food.  
  
"McGonagall filled me in on my head duties." Hermione stated  
  
"Which consist of what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Dorm checks, hall patrol, making sure the prefects keep everyone in line, among other things."  
  
"So... are you... like able to.... take points away and.... stuff?" Ron mumbles between chewing.  
  
"Swallow before you talk, Ron. And yes I am"  
  
"Alright!" Ron swallowed his food and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry asked  
  
"Lets go take points from Malfoy for being a stupid git!" Ron exclaimed causing Harry to smile.  
  
"I don't think that is going to happen." Hermione said quietly.  
  
"Why not? After all the tormenting he has done over the past 6 years. Thats justification enough." Ron yelled a little too loudly.  
  
"Ron, sit down, people are beginning to stare." Hermione scolded. Ron sat and stared at her impatiently.  
  
"Malfoy is Head Boy..." Hermione whispered.  
  
"WHAT?!" Ron and Harry yelled in unison. The Great Hall became silent. Hermione let her hair fall into her face shielding it form everyones stares. Slowly the Great Hall returned to its usual loud roar.  
  
"What do you mean Malfoy is head boy?" Ron asked.  
  
"How could Dumbledore do this to you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I have it all under control. I'm not afraid of him anymore." Hermione said.  
  
"'Mione, do you remember who we are talking about?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, and I'm not scared of him."  
  
"You should be." Harry said.  
  
"Why?" Hermione was becoming very angry.  
  
"He's a death eater, 'Mione, and your... well your..." Harry stammered.  
  
"A mudblood?" Hermione finished his sentence.  
  
Ron shoot Harry a look.  
  
"I'll see you guys later, I have to go to class." Hermione grabbed her things and hurried out of the Great Hall. She was sure that wasn't exactly the word Harry was going to use, but its the only one that seemed to fit perfectly. Hermione held back tears. She had become very good at hiding her emotions and locking them deep inside herself after her break up with Viktor Krum. It had become a very useful tool and one that she played out to every advantage.  
  
Maintaining composure, she headed to her first class, Advanced Mythology with Professor Morpheus. She had taken basic Mythology last year and enjoyed it immensely, beside there weren't that may kids taking it so she wouldn't have to worry about running into Harry or Ron, or most of all Draco and his goons.  
  
***********************************  
  
By the end of the day Hermione was exhausted. She had a ton of homework already, and it was only the first day. After Advanced Mythology, which Professor Morpheus had assigned them a 2 parchment essay on their ideas on luck and fate, she had Advanced Potions with Snape who had assigned them work as well. They had to define the uses of 8 stones: Amethyst, Chrysolite, Garnet, Jade, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Onyx and Tourmaline. Both assignments were do at the beginning of the next class.  
  
Skipping dinner, Hermione headed straight to her dorm. Apparently Draco had done the same, because when she walked into the common room she found Draco sitting on the couch surrounded by books and parchment. Hermione just walked past him and up to her room.  
  
************************************  
  
He didn't even bother to look up. He knew who it was and didn't care. He couldn't believe that he had to she his quarters with the filthy little mudblood. If his father was still around, he was sure the arrangement would be different. Lucius wouldn't stand for it. Draco hated it, even with his father gone, he still couldn't help but think like him. He wasn't even sure if he shared his fathers beliefs, though he would never tell him that or question his motives. Even though she was a mudblood, she seemed to know more about magic the anyone. Since their first year she had had the top marks in all their classes earning Draco a few beatings from his father for allowing a mudblood to beat him.  
  
Draco huffed angrily as he threw his quill, parchment and book down. He hated this, everything came so easily to her, and she wasn't even part of his world.  
  
***********************************  
  
Hermione finished both of her papers in just under 2 hours. They were easier then she had expected them to be. Once she started, it all flowed naturally onto the parchment. She had even written and extra 2 pages, on top of the 2 assigned, for Professor Morpheus. Hermione smiled as she arranged them neatly on he desk. It had just started to get dark, so she decided to change into something more comfortable and practice.  
  
After pulling on a light pink tube-top and black comfy pants, she opened the balcony door to allow the cool night breeze in. The only bad thing about having the balcony is that it connected to Draco's room as well. Hermione had almost finished one of her favorite songs, "Walk away" by Christina Aguilera when she noticed that her door had opened and the figure filling its frame. 


	4. Chapter 4: Too close for comfort

A/N: I hope you like it.  
  
Kirstie232 : Thank you. I'm glad you like it!  
  
Orlando's Gurl: I like the way it turned out with notepad. I hope I get to talk to you on AIM again soon.  
  
Alyssium: Thanx... I was reading your story but you haven't posted in such a long time. I hope you like the rest of it as well. I love the name Emma too, that why I named my cat Emma! Hehe  
  
************************************  
  
Chapter 4: To close for comfort  
  
Draco had been working on his paper for Snape for the almost 3 hours when he became overwhelmingly frustrated. He had hardly put a dent into the amount of work he still had to do when he heard the first sounds of Hermione's guitar coming from upstairs. Each note flowed elegantly into the next entrancing his mind. Slowly climbing the stairs, he realized she was singing. The words she sang in her sweet voice struck his core and fogged his senses.  
  
`*"I should have known that I was used for amusement  
  
Couldn't see through the smoke, it was all an illusion  
  
Now I've been licking my wounds, but the venom seeps deeper  
  
We both can seduce but darlin you hold me prisoner"*` Hermione's velvety voice sang over her guitar.  
  
Draco hung on her every word as he leaned against the wall near the door. Her voice was like nothing he had ever heard before. Without thinking he reached for the doorknob and allowed the door to swing open slowly. Hermione sat on the edge of her bed with one leg hanging over the side. Her head hung over the guitar allowing her hair to fall gracefully down the side of her face. Her flawless, sun-kissed skin glowed with a radiant beauty he had never noticed before. He eyes were closed as she put her heart and soul in the melody and rhythm she sang.  
  
Draco leaned against the door frame and allowed her sultry voice to fill his entire being. All of a sudden she stopped and looked up at him with her warm honey eyes.  
  
"That was brilliant" He said in a cool mellow tone.  
  
******************************************  
  
Hermione stared into his steely grey eyes and saw there was sincerity behind his comment. Hermione smiled as she layed the guitar on the silky gold bed and stood.  
  
"So... the infamous Draco Malfoy is possible of compliments." Hermione said sweetly.  
  
"I wouldn't read too much into it, Granger." Draco said all the while staring at her tight, smooth stomach which her tube-top didn't cover.  
  
Hermione stifled a laugh and walked towards him. "Is there something I can help you with?" She said as she seductively leaned against the other side of the door frame. She liked playing these games. It worked so well on the boys back home.  
  
******************************************  
  
Draco stood a moment contemplating the reason he had come to her room. He couldn't think with her standing so close and looking utterly amazing.  
  
Hermione slowly licked her lips.  
  
"Have you finished Snape's paper?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione snapped out of 'Seductress' mode. "Yes" she replied  
  
"Can I borrow the materials you used?"  
  
Hermione walked to her desk, Draco's eyes followed her. Returning she handed him a roll of parchment. "This is my paper, make sure you change a few words so it doesn't look like you copied it."  
  
"Do my ears deceive me, Miss Granger's condoning cheating?"  
  
"Call it what you will... I mean if you don't want it you can always look it up yourself." Hermione said crossing her arms.  
  
Draco took a few steps out the door and Hermione began closing it. Draco turned and stopped it just before it closed. "what was that you were signing?" He asked when her face appeared in the crack.  
  
"Walk away" she replied.  
  
"Excuse me?" Draco said with an angry tone.  
  
Hermione sighed "The song is called 'Walk Away' its by Christina Aguilera"  
  
Draco turned and walked downstairs. Once settled he settled into the couch he unrolled Hermione's paper to find it wasn't Snape's paper after all, but one for another class. It made for quite an interesting read: Luck and Fate by Hermione Granger.  
  
***********************************  
  
Hermione stormed out onto the balcony and inhaled the cool night air. * I can't believe I just tried to seduce Malfoy. Uggh...* Hermione thought as she stared up at the stars. they were the same ones that her ceiling was replaced by. *what was I thinking?* Hermione scolded herself. *I was thinking hes fine!!! That muscular chest and that ass you just have to grab... uggh... STOP IT. Malfoy equals bad. He's nothing but an arrogant, pretentious git* Hermione couldn't deny to herself that he was good looking. He was down right gorgeous but the Draco she had come to know over the past 6 years, the torturous, manipulative, and inconsiderate Draco was the same one who sat downstairs now. Even if he had changed physically, he was still a cold, heartless git on the inside. Nothing would change that.... or would it? 


	5. Chapter 5: To kiss or not to kiss

A/N: Hope you like this..amber (my sister) helped me type it ;D. See I write it once in a note book then when I get home from work I type it.  
  
firehottie: here is your update glad you liked the last!  
  
Callie: that is what I was trying to achieve, glad you noticed! I hope i don't become too OOC. Let me know if it does.  
  
RONRONRONBABYRON: Now you will see what happens..Hope you enjoy!  
  
X-2love4ever: I plan on one chapter a day. With work and writing it, it takes a while.  
  
Gwenivive: Thank you; your wish is my command.  
  
Alyssium: I'm glad you like it. BTW I am reading 'Family Secrets" and you haven't updated in so long.  
  
***********************************  
  
Chapter 5: To kiss or not to kiss?  
  
By Friday Hermione was going crazy with the work load she had. On top of the homework she had for her classes, she had been told by Dumbledore that Draco and herself were in charge of the yule ball, end of the year feast, and the party for the graduating 7th years. Even though it was still months away she decided to get a jump start on it. With all her head duties and studding in the library she hadn't seen much of Draco since Monday when he came to her room. She wasn't about to start complaining about his lack of torment any time soon.  
  
Hermione layed on her back on her bed, staring at the starry enchanted ceiling, listening to Metallica on her small CD played for the third time this week. For some reason she was just in the mood for it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A light rapping came from her chamber door.  
  
"Its open" Hermione didn't bother to move.  
  
Draco entered the room and stood at the end of her bed. Hermione was laying with her hair sprawled out over the pillow. Only two buttons, over her breast, on her white button down shirt held it closed exposing her silky stomach and her shorts were more like underwear riding low on her hips and far up her thighs revealing her smooth mile long legs. For a moment Draco was held speechless as he stared.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" Draco asked after a long silence.  
  
Hermione lent forward and began crawling across her bed like a tigress ready to leap on its prey. She stepped off the bed, inches from him. Her could smell her sweet lavender scent.  
  
"First a compliment and now concern, whats becoming of you Malfoy? She turned on her heals after she spoke and walked to her CD played to turn it off.  
  
"Like I said before, don't read too much into it. I just wanted to make sure you weren't ill, so I didn't have to do dorm checks myself."  
  
"Uh-huh..." Hermione decided not to turn the CD off, but instead clicked it back a few songs to 'Nothing Else Matters'. As the guitar cords played she walked back over to Draco who just stared at her. She hadn't been able to get him out of her mind all week  
  
**************************************  
  
Draco couldn't take it any more. Since Monday he hadn't been able to stop thinking about how wonderful she had looked that night. He wanted to taste her luscious pink lips and explore every inch of her body. He hated himself for wanting it, but hated it even more because there was nothing he could do about it. He had avoided her all week, but even that hadn't driven her from his thoughts. Now she stood before him barely dressed, and he still couldn't have her. She'd probably cure him for even thinking of her in this manner. He couldn't blame her, after all he had put her through. How do you tell the person you thought you hated, that you never really hated them at all but rather were jealous.  
  
"Let me grab my robe, then we can do checks" Hermione said softly as she walked past him.  
  
Without thinking, Draco reached out and grabbed her arm before she was out of his reach. turning her around he pulled her in close, resting his other hand in the small of her back. Letting go of her arm he cupped her cheek in his palm. He gently pressed his lips to hers.  
  
***************************************  
  
Hermione didn't know what was going on. All of a sudden she felt Draco's hand grip her arm, and before she knew it, she was pressed up against his strong body. She felt his hand in the small of her back as she stared confusedly into his grey eyes. His hand caressing her cheek sent shivers down. Then his lips were on hers, and she panicked, lifting her arms, she pushed forcefully off his chest breaking their embrace.  
  
****************************************  
  
Draco felt like she had just smacked him across the face as she stared at him with a total look of discuss. It didn't last long because she had grabbed her robe and was already downstairs before Draco could think of anything to say. Draco walked over to the shiny box and pushed every button to try and get that racket to stop so he could think. what did he expect; after 6 years of tormenting her she was just going to jump into his arms, now that he actually wanted her? She was too smart for that.  
  
****************************************  
  
Hermione scolded herself all through checks.* He kissed you, you stupid git and what do u do? you push him away.* Hermione told herself as she wandered the halls avoiding going back to the dorm until she was sure Draco was asleep.  
  
"Granger, why are you wondering the halls at such an hour?" Snapes voice cut through her thoughts.  
  
"I'm doing my checks, Professor Snape." Hermione lied.  
  
"'Lights out' was over 2 hours ago. Get back to your room."  
  
Hermione turned and headed in the opposite direction. Upon entering the common room she found a note, it read:  
  
I'm Sorry  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Wow! Hermione thought as she folded the paper and stuck it in her robe. An apology...Maybe Draco wasn't as bad as her and her friends thought. 


	6. Chapter 6: All that it seems?

Lost Soul In The Crowd: Thank you... I hope it isn't all that confusing.... :/  
  
Alyssium: I'm glad you share my same views on Hermione. Since they hate each other in the books, it would only seem natural for her to pull away...(At least at first)!!!  
  
Callie: Thats exactly what I was going for.... Maybe there is more to the both of them then people think (Or maybe I just want to think that because they are my favorite characters) :D  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: All that it seems?  
  
Hermione slowly climbed the stairs, listening for any signs that Draco was still awake. From under his door she could see the faint flickering of light from a candle so she was almost positive that he was. She gently tapped on the door.  
  
No answer.  
  
She pushed open the door to find Draco laying on his bed. The covers were pulled up to his waist, exposing his bare muscular chest. His hands layed behind his head. He was indeed awake and was staring at her. Hermione approached the bed and sat slowly on its edge.  
  
"Draco, I'm..."  
  
Draco sat up and climbed out of the bed, walking away from her towards his desk wearing only boxers. Even in the dim light she couldn't help but notice the 2 white lines that adorned his perfectly sculpted back on his right shoulder blade. "What is that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Compliments of you, hunni." Draco knew she was referring to the scars as he reached for his shirt that layed over the back of the desk chair. Hermione walked over and gently ran her fingers over them.  
  
Draco shuddered as the pure figure touched his skin. He whipped around and grasped her wrist firmly "Don't pity me... you've done enough" he let go of her.  
  
"I didn't do that" Hermione was shocked at the harshness in his voice.  
  
"No, Lucius did it because of you. One, because I tried to defend you and second, because he grew tired of me being inferior to a muggle-born."  
  
"Draco..." Hermione said in a sorrowful tone.  
  
"Don't. You made well aware how you feel about me tonight." Draco's cold eyes burned into her.  
  
"Thats not fair." Hermione said. Draco just stared at her.  
  
"Why would you stand up for me when you hate me so?"  
  
"I don't hate you. I hated the fact that I couldn't compete with you. Everything comes so easily to you and..." Draco sighed  
  
"Nothing comes easily to me.... I spend all my spare time reading just so I can understand all of this..." Hermione waved her hands around the room "I work my ass of to be accepted in this world, and yet, there are people like you who degrade me because I am not a pureblood." Hermione yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione" He hated to see her so upset. He hadn't realized just how much what he had said to her in the past had hurt her.  
  
"Why did you kiss me?" Hermione asked once she had calmed down enough to get her voice on a normal level.  
  
"Why did you run away?" Draco asked in return.  
  
"It was unexpected. You hate me, or so I thought, then I am in the one place I never thought I would be..... your arms!" Hermione looked at him. His gaze was cast at the floor. Hermione put her finger under his chin and lifted it until his gaze met hers. "Care to try again?" She asked sweetly. His eyes were no longer cold and distant, but instead, they held warmth and compassion.  
  
Hermione tipped her head to the side as their lips met again. Draco caressed her cheek then let his hand slide to the back of her head as he intended to deepen the kiss. Quite to his shock, her tongue ran along the bottom of his lip before you could ask for access with is own. Her taste was incredible, even better then he had imagined it to be.  
  
**************************  
  
Hermione ran her hands over his smooth cream colored back. She had kissed boys, quite a few actually, but none compared to she sensual and exotic kiss she shared with this one. His kiss was slow and flawless, as his tongue massaged her. Hermione started backing up, pulling Draco with her as they kissed, towards the bed. Hermione stopped kissing him and stared into his eyes as she unclipped her school robe and let it fall to the floor at the edge of the bed. She sat on the bed and wrapped her hand around the back of Draco's neck pulling him towards her. As their kiss deepened again, Hermione began laying backwards, pulling Draco atop her.  
  
***************************  
  
By positioning his one leg between hers and the other on the outside, and by putting his hand on the bed at her shoulders her was able to keep himself an inch off her, afraid that her meek form wouldn't be able to support his weight. He was quite surprised when her arms wrapped around his back and pulled him down. Draco began kissing and sucking down the right side of her neck as her hand roamed over his back and sides. Hermione lifted her knee and his hand immediately grasped it. His hand slid slowly up the thigh and to her ass.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione awoke drenched in in a cold sweat. She looked around the room for any signs of Draco. There were none. The balcony door was still open and her CD played had completed its cycle and stopped after the last song. *It was all a dream!* Hermione thought to herself as she climbed off her bed and walked out onto the balcony. Hermione sighed as she rested her elbows on the railing and buried her face in her hands. *It was all just a dream*  
  
******************************************  
  
Draco awake so suddenly, bolting up in bed and looked around for her. She wasn't anywhere in sight. His sheets were tangled around his ankles. Draco tried to remove the sheets from his legs when he noticed the door open a crack then close again. Draco froze. In the dim light cast by his almost burnt out candle he couldn't see anything. Then he felt something heavy drop at the end of his bed.  
  
After a few moments, Draco caught sight of what it was, then laughed at himself for being foolish. "Crookshank, what are you doing in here." Draco asked as he reached for the ball of orange fur. Before he could grab it, the cat jumped off the bed and ran towards the balcony door, pawing and scratching at its pane.  
  
"I don't know if you are allowed outside." Draco said as he managed to free himself from the Devil Snare like sheets. Crawling off the bed he opened the door and followed the cat outside.  
  
Draco stood frozen. Hermione was leaning on the railing with her head in her hands. She wore the white shirt and the red shorts he had dreamed her in. He looked down at himself and realized, he too, was wearing what he had in the dream.  
  
********************************************  
  
!@#$%^&&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#$% ^&*  
  
A/N: I hope that wasn't too confusing. If it was I am sorry and I will explain it. Hope you like it!!! 


	7. Chapter 7: Do confess?

LuvlyAngel22: Thank you, I am so glad that you like it. I agree with you that Draco is hot. (Aren't the evil guys usually hot though?)  
  
X-2love4ever: Awww... (blushes uncontrollably). Thank you. Please keep reading because I think it only gets better.  
  
Alyssium: It was nice talking to you on AOL, hope we can do it again real soon. I just hope that it wasn't too confusing to where it doesn't make sense anymore. And yes, it was fun to write, I love writing no matter what its on. (Unless its for school, cuz then its just boring!)  
  
************************************************  
  
Chapter 7: Do confess?   
  
Crookshank rubbed up against Hermione's leg startling her. She reached down to pet the cat but stopped mid-movement as she seen another figure on the other side of the balcony. Draco took a few steps toward her stepping into the light that emitted from her room.  
  
"Up kinda late, aren't you, Granger?" Draco asked.  
  
"As are you."   
  
"Yes, well your bloody cat awoke me from quite a pleasant dream." Draco said with a smile.  
  
"At least yours was pleasant, mine was a bit unnerving to say at the least."  
  
"About what?"  
  
Hermione laughed, "I'm not telling you."  
  
"Why not?" Draco sounded hurt.  
  
"Because I'm not?"  
  
"Com'on, here how about you tell me yours and then I will tell you about mine. I promise not to utter a word to another soul." Draco gave her one of his famous Malfoy grins.  
  
"Not a chance, besides I'm sure I don't want to know what yours was about."  
  
"I'm sure when you find out you were in it you'll want to know." Draco laughed  
  
"You had a pleasant dream about me?" Hermione was shocked. "What, did I die or something?"  
  
"Not exactly..." The wind picked up, blowing Hermione's hair aside, Draco gasped.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked as she seen the look on Draco's face.  
  
"What's on your neck?" Draco asked.  
  
"Nothing, what do you mean?" Hermione asked as she rubbed her neck.   
  
Draco busted out laughing. "Who have you been kissing?"  
  
Hermione's face reddened. "No one, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Go look in the mirror...!" Draco laughed as he followed Hermione through her room and into the bathroom. Hermione gasped in horror as she saw two huge purplish-red blotches on the right side of her neck.  
  
Draco was now laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Who'd you get the hickeys from?" Draco asked as he tried to control his laughing. Hermione was running her hand under water and vigorously rubbing the marks to see if she could get them off. Maybe it was her make-up which she left in her bed, or maybe it was the new ink she had bought and it spilled on her bed and she layed in it. No matter how hard she rubbed, they didn't go away, it only reddened the surrounding area. Hermione pushed Draco out of her way and marched to her bed to see if she could find anything on her pillow that would have given her the marks.   
  
"So, who are they from?" Draco asked as he crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against one of the poles of her 4-poster bed. Hermione glared at him a moment then continued to tear apart her bed. Finding nothing, she walked around Draco towards her closet, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Draco's back. Before now, other than in her dream, she had not seen Draco with out a shirt on.  
  
"What is that?" Hermione asked trying to keep her voice from cracking and exposing how nervous she had become.  
  
"What's what?"  
  
"The marks on your right shoulder?" Hermione asked fearing his answer.  
  
"Compliments from you, hunni." Draco said without turning around.  
  
Hermione's heart sank, but before she could stop herself she had walked over and gently ran her fingers over them. Draco whipped around and grabbed her but before he could speak she spoke.   
  
""Don't pity me...you've done enough." That's what you were going to say is it not?"  
  
Draco didn't know what to say. That's exactly what he said in the dream, and was about to say it again. He let go of Hermione's wrist who walked over to the bed and sat clutching her pillow to her chest with her knees pulled up. 


	8. Chapter 8: Comfort from a friend

A/N: This is the second chapter today!!! Yay! I just figured since the last one was so short I would post another.... and I have nothing else to do so heres the next! BTW, My screen name for AOL is KivaidensGirl and I would love to talk to anyone who has AOL....  
  
***********************************************  
  
Alyssium: I'm glad you liked it. The next time you are on AOL I have something I want to run by you for my story to see if it makes sense. Have a great time on SB!!!!  
  
X-2love4ever: Thank you!!! Actually I do have one of my stories in the process of being edited so that I can publish it. Its a romance/horror story about Faeries, Pixies, and Sprites! And As i have said before I intend on updating a chapter a day, as long as I get review and I have ideas.   
  
**************************************************  
  
Chapter 8: Comfort from a friend  
  
"So, let me get this straight. You had the same dream that I had about you?" Draco said as he sat on the edge of her bed. Hermione nodded, still curled up in a ball.  
  
"And we were having sex..."  
  
"Almost at the point of having sex." Hermione corrected him. "What does it mean though?" Hermione said frustratedly as she threw the pillow aside and sat cross-legged.  
  
"Nothing." Draco shot as her.  
  
"How can you say that it meant nothing?" Hermione pulled her hair back on the side side "Look... these came from you."  
  
"Things that we dream can not manifest themselves into reality, Granger."  
  
"I know, but don't you find it a bit odd that we both have the same dream, at the same time, and I wake up with the physical attributes of the experience." Hermione got up, grabbed a pony tail and pulled her hair up into a messy-do. She put her hands on her full hips and waited for Draco to respond. *God he looks so hot* Hermione thought as she waited.  
  
****************************  
  
Draco didn't know what to say. He wanted so badly for the dream to be reality, but he hadn't tasted of her lips or felt her smooth skin, so how could he have given her the hickeys. The words she said on the balcony continuously ran through his mind *'At least yours was pleasant, mine was a bit unnerving to say the least.' Is that what she thought of the ecstasy he thought they shared?* Draco needed to be alone to think. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, I need to go to bed." Draco stood and walked towards the door. To his surprise, Hermione didn't object.  
  
****************************  
  
Hermione didn't know what to do, so she decided to turn to the one person she always turned to. the one person she felt understood her. Walking over to he CD collection, she selected her Evanescence 'Fallen' Cd. Hermione carefully opened the CD case and touched the disc. Instantly the room began to spin, then it stopped as soon as it had started, only she wasn't in her dorm room any longer. This new room in which she stood was the most familiar and comforting. The room belonged to her best friend, Ana. Through the darkness she walked over to the bedside table and turned on the lamp. The clock next to it said it was 3:49 am. Hermione sat on the edge of the bed as she watched her sleeping friend. Her curly, dark auburn hair was everywhere. Hermione smiled as she gently shook her by her shoulder.  
  
After several moment she finally stirred, "Mum... its Saturday, lem'me sleep..." Ana mumbled as she rolled over facing away from Hermione who was laughing at her friend.  
  
"Ana, its me, Hermione." Hermione said as she shook her again. Ana turned and squinted at her. A smile spread across her face as she sat up and wrapped her arms around Hermione.  
  
"Hey girl, how's everything going.." Ana managed to say before she yawned. "Sorry"  
  
"Things are a lot harder then I expected them to be." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Your smart. You'll get through it, you always do." Ana encouraged her.  
  
"Its not the school work that I am having trouble with." Hermione said  
  
"Then whats the problem?"  
  
"You remember that guy, Draco, I mentioned...."  
  
"The albino?" Ana laughed.  
  
Hermione laughed too. "Yes, the albino. Although I don't know if I would call him that anymore."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He is unbelievably gorgeous."  
  
"Really?!" Ana yawned again  
  
"And he made Head Boy."   
  
Ana raised her eyebrow.  
  
"I have to share my common room with him. Hes been such and ass to me over the past 6 years, with all his 'mudblood' comments..."  
  
Ana interrupted Hermione "So, just hex him. Your 10 time more brilliant then any of the purebloods... Whats that on your neck?" Ana asked as she turned Hermione's head to get a better look.  
  
"I'll get to that in a minute." Hermione said as she turned her head and looked back at her friend who had a look of total disbelief "FOCUS" Hermione snapped her fingers in front of Ana's face "Like I was saying, over the past 6 years he had been terrible, but since school started he has actually been nice."  
  
"So, you think he's changed?" Ana asked still trying to look at Hermione's neck without making it obvious that she was.  
  
"See, I don't know. One minute hes nice then the next hes the same ole Draco."  
  
Hermione told her everything, from the first night to the dream she had tonight.  
  
"Wow! So thats where you got those?" Ana said referring to the marks on her neck.   
  
"I don't know where else I would have gotten them. I haven't kissed anyone else since I've been at school..."  
  
"Technically you haven't even kissed him!" Ana laughed.  
  
"I know, It's just so weird. I don't know what to do."  
  
"Maybe he likes you just as much as you like him?" Ana suggested. "After all he did say it was a pleasant dream."  
  
"Ana...I don't like him. I can't, not after what hes done."  
  
"You do, otherwise you wouldn't have come to my house at 4:00 in the morning to tell me about him. Forgive him, Hermione."  
  
"I can't..."  
  
"You said that he told you he stood up for you to his father, and from what you've told me about Lucius these many years, that doesn't happen very often. Maybe he has changed, and is just waiting for you to notice it."   
  
"So what should I do?" Hermione asked softly.   
  
"See where things will go. And if hes as HOTT as your telling me, whatever happens won't be all bad." Ana gave her a huge smile.  
  
"Thanks, Ana." Hermione hugged her. "I better get back it's getting late." The clock said it was 10 after 7. "Or rather its early" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Love you girl. Come back and tell me what happens alright."  
  
"You know I will." Hermione said as she walked over to the desk and touched the CD. By the time she got back to her room, the first rays of light were coming through her window. She wasn't remotely tired even though she hadn't slept much, so she decided to get into the shower. Hermione let the cool water run down her face as she stood with her head against the wall of the shower. She still had no idea what to do about Draco. She was attracted to him, yes, but how could she follow Ana's advice, and forgive him? Was what he said in the dream even the truth? Hermione stepped out of the shower and wrapped the fluffy over-sized towel around her slender body. She slowly turned the knob to Draco's room, and walked across the room to his bedside. His bleach blonde hair layed loosely around his face. He looked sweet and innocent...Hermione laughed quietly. Turning, she walked back through the bathroom and into her own room. 


	9. Chapter 9: Romantic Gesture

oreo69not96: I am only going to post a chapter a day. Yesterday was a special occasion... don't get to used to it. LOL I'm glad you like it, thanks for the reviews!  
  
Draco's-Tootsie23: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing so much!!!. I added you to my 'Buddy List' so the next time you are on we can talk if you would like. And thanks for the little tip. :P  
  
Alyssium: I'm glad you liked it. I didn't know how well everyone would like Hermione going to her friend, Ana, but I am happy it worked out.   
  
***********************************************  
  
Chapter 9: Romantic Gesture?  
  
For most of the morning and part of the afternoon, Hermione stayed in her room trying to write song lyrics. Her thoughts never stayed on the song for very long but continued to drift to the dream. Hermione decided to take a bread and go sit in the common room and relax. She had heard Draco leave sometime in the morning, so she had the dorm to herself. After lighting a fire she layed on the black leather couch. Soon she was fast asleep.  
  
*******************************  
  
Draco walked back to the dorm caring a tray of food. Since Hermione hadn't come out of her room all day he figured she must be famished. Upon entering the common room, he found Hermione curled up on the couch. He put the tray on the table then stood and watched her a moment. She was breath takingly beautiful. *Like an angel* Draco thought of the sleeping Hermione. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, claim her as his own, but instead he gently shook her awake. Hermione jumped up off the couch in an instant scaring the shit out of Draco who tripped over the corner of the table and grabbed Hermione to steady his balance, Hermione who was still half asleep lost her balance and fell over on top of him. Draco's head hit the floor with a loud THUD which fully woke up Hermione.  
  
"Oh, my goodness! Draco I'm so sorry." Hermione said as she sat up, straddling him. Her hands over her mouth in shock.   
  
"Next time, Granger, can you tell me before hand, that by bringing you food I'd end up with a concussion." Draco said as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"I'm so sorry...I'm...are you okay?" Hermione asked.   
  
Draco propped himself up on his elbows. His face inches from hers.   
  
"I can't feel my legs" Draco whispered.  
  
"What?...On no..."  
  
"Your sitting on them, Granger." Draco said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh sorry." Hermione took Draco's hand to help him up. Draco stood a moment holding her hand and staring into her eyes, which were filled with remorse.  
  
"I'm going to go get you some ice out of the ice box." Hermione led him to the couch and made him sit. Hermione returned a few minutes later with a bag of ice and a pillow. She sat on the end of the couch, put the pillow on her lap and patted it. Draco looked at her confusedly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lay down.."  
  
Draco cut her off, "No that is quite alright"  
  
"You very well may have a concussion. I promise i won't bite, please" Hermione pleaded.  
  
He wasn't worried about her biting, he was worried about controlling himself, but when she looked at him with that face he had no choice to follow her directions. Once Draco layed down Hermione felt his head to find out where he had hit it. It wasn't hard to find. He had a golf ball sized knot on back of his head, and when she touched it, even though her touch was light, his whole body jumped from the pain.   
  
"I'm sorry" Hermione said softly, as she applied the bag of ice to the spot. After a few minutes of silence Hermione began to run her free hand nurturingly thought his hair like a mother would with a child.  
  
"What are you doing?" Draco asked. Shocked by her affectionate touch.  
  
"Oh..." Hermione said. She hadn't even realized what she had been doing and pulled her hand away quickly.   
  
"No, it was actually quite relaxing." Draco stated quickly. he wanted and craved her touch. Hermione smiled and resumed running her hands through his soft baby fine hair.   
  
"I brought you food..." Draco said as he sat up a bit.  
  
"It's okay, I'm not hungry." Hermione said as she tried to get him to lay down again.  
  
"You have to be, you haven't ate since yesterday."  
  
"No really, it's okay. I want to make sure your alright. Please lay down again."  
  
"I'll lay on the couch and you can sit right here." Draco patted the couch next to his waist "and eat the food." If it wasn't for the loud growling in her stomach she would have protested more but she reluctantly agreed. She helped position the pillow under his head so the ice was on his bump before taking the seat next to him to eat. Pulling off the lid, Hermione flashed Draco a huge smile. He had brought her her favorite meal. Fried chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, stuffing, corn and biscuits, all of which were still steaming.  
  
"How did you know?" Hermione asked. This definitely wasn't the food they served in the Great Hall.  
  
"Know what?" Draco looked confused.  
  
"This is my very favorite meal." Hermione said happily as she picked up her fork.  
  
"I went to the kitchen and picked it out of a muggle cook book."  
  
"You did all that, for me?"  
  
Draco nodded slightly then winced in pain.  
  
"Careful" Hermione said as she scooped a forkful of potatoes. "mhhmh..." Hermione moaned "These are fabulous! You have to try them..." She said as she tried to feed him like a baby.  
  
"No thanks, you can eat it, I already ate." Draco said  
  
"What... you worried about getting a 'mudbloods' germs?"  
  
Draco opened his mouth and allowed her to feed him the potatoes. "Your right they are good."  
  
Hermione laughed, "Told you!" She said as she tore off a piece of chicken with her fingers and went to feed it to Draco who allowed her to. Before she could pull her hand back to get more, Draco had grabbed it. Hermione watched him attentively as he brought her hand back over to his mouth and exotically licked her fingers.  
  
Hermione continued to share her meal with Draco until they both thought they were going to explode. There was still so much food left, so she wrapped it up and decided that she would eat it for breakfast. She told Draco that she'd be right back and ran upstairs to get pillows and blankets. Upon returning, she layed her thick, gold comforter over Draco and started walking towards the chair with her pillow and sheet.  
  
"Where are you going?" Draco asked as he grabbed her arm.  
  
"I'm going to sleep down here in the chair just in case something happens to you." Hermione said.  
  
"You can't sleep in that chair" Draco said.  
  
"And why not?" Hermione asked.  
  
"For one, you'll never get comfortable and for two, you won't be able to move tomorrow."  
  
"I'll be fine." Hermione said. Draco lifted up the covers and moved over. "What?" Hermione asked when he looked at her.  
  
"Lay here with me on the couch, its big enough for the both of us." He still had ahold of her arm.  
  
"No... thats ok, I'll be fine on the chair." Draco let go of her arm and sat up. "What are you doing?" Hermione asked as he stood up. He was so off balance that he almost fell over again, but Hermione grabbed his arm to steady him.  
  
"I'm gonna sleep in the chair, you have the couch."  
  
"No, Draco, your hurt...please. I will be fine."  
  
"Why don't we sleep upstairs in one of the beds so that neither of us to be uncomfortable."  
  
Hermione looked at him apprehensively.  
  
"Nothing sexual, don't worry." Draco assured her. Hermione nodded as she helped him up the stairs. It was quite awkward, because he was caring the comforter and the pillow and she was caring the ice, pillow and sheet, along with helping to steady him so he didn't fall down the stairs. Hermione led him into her room and to the bed, then grabbed her tank top and shorts from the floor next to the bed and went into the bathroom to change.  
  
When she emerged she gasped at the sight of Draco!!  
  
! 


	10. Chapter 10: Drawing Attention

Orlando's Gurl: Yes... its always nice to hear things again. Thank you for your help.. hope you like whats to come.  
  
Alyssium: Here's whats to come... hehe. I had fun talking to you on AIM, have fun with your Shakespeare HW  
  
luv-bug21: Thank you so much... I hope you can read the rest of the chapters. I don't know why you aren't allowed. Please keep trying though.  
  
Alejandrathegoodsoul: Thank you. I intend to stick it out till the end, unless people stop reviewing... in which case I will cry!!!!  
  
dancekitty402: Don't worry, I am quite new to it all too. Like I said, I don't intend on stopping anytime soon. Thank you.... I'm glad its your favorite!!! Hehe  
  
DceptiveNocence: I think you want more. LOL Well here it is... hope its up to your standards.  
  
Mandi: Thank you! I like leaving it on cliffhangers, because I hope it will keep you all coming back for more.  
  
mermaidQt: Heres you update. Glad you liked the rest of it.  
  
malfoy4ever: Here is your next chapter... Please continue to read if I continue to update!!  
  
Artee and Sporky: Valuable class time??? I don't think I have ever had that before... you must tell me what its like. LOL Thanks for reading it thou, hope this is what you were expecting.... if not, I'm sorry!!  
  
Geo10: Yay!!! I'm evil... Maybe now I can get with Malfoy.... being as he is evil as J.K writes him. Thanks for the review.... hope to hear from you again.  
  
BbyChick: Awwww...(*blushes*) You'll have to wait for the lemons... I don't just want to throw them in bed together, cuz that would be too OOC.  
  
flower.OF.eden: Yay!!! Not only and I evil, but I am a butthead now too!!!! Thanks for the review... hope it continues to be juicy enough for you!!!  
  
************************************************  
  
A/N: Alright I hope I responded to all your reviews and if I missed you I am terribly sorry. I hope you all like this chapter.... and a heads up things are going to get quite interesting real soon... Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************  
  
Chapter 10: Drawing Attention  
  
Draco had removed his shirt and had just pulled down his pants when Hermione had come out of the bathroom. He was wearing boxers, but when he had pulled his pants down, they had slid down exposing his ass.  
  
"I'm sorry." Hermione said as her hands flew over her eyes, her cheeks turning bright red.  
  
"It's okay" Draco said as he stumbled and caught himself on the bedside table. "Is this going to make you uncomfortable?" Draco asked referring to him sleeping in his boxers. Hermione shook her head, hands still over her eyes. "You can take your hands down, I'm covered." Draco laughed.  
  
Hermione let her hands down, cheeks still flushed, and walked over to the King-sized bed. Draco slid into bed as did Hermione, leaving enough space between them for another 2 people.  
  
"Good night Granger."  
  
"Good night Malfoy." Hermione blew out the candle, leaving them in the darkness of the starless night. Hermione layed and listened until Draco's breathing leveled off and she knew he was asleep then fell asleep herself.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning with her head laying on Draco's muscular chest. She had her leg wrapped over his and he had his arm under her neck and around her shoulder. Hermione looked up into his face. He was already awake and staring at her.  
  
"Morning Granger." Draco said.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry..." Hermione said as she tried to get off of him, but her held her in place with his strong arm. "Why didn't you just throw me off?" She asked still trying to move.  
  
"Calm down Granger. You were asleep, its no big deal." Draco relished the fact that he finally had her in his embrace.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked with a smile.  
  
"I've got a pounding headache, but other then that I am fine."  
  
Hermione sat up, pulling herself out of his arm, and walked to her desk. She walked back and handed Draco two small tablets.  
  
"It's not poison..." Hermione laughed at the expression Draco held. "Its Excedrin Migraine, it will get rid of your headache." She said as she handed him a glass of water. Draco popped the pills and downed them with a gulp of water. Hermione sat on the bed next to him and rested her hand on his chest. "So what are your plans for today?"  
  
"I don't know, hadn't even thought about it."  
  
"Well, i have plans with Ginny... Will you be ok?"  
  
Draco was crushed, he wanted her to stay with him. "I'll be fine."  
  
Hermione stood and walked to her closet to grab some clothes. After taking a shower, she quickly got dressed and left the dorm.  
  
Hermione found Ginny in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"There you are... I thought that you forgot." Ginny said when she entered.  
  
"Of course I didn't.... I kinda got held up a bit, but I'll tell you about it later." She whispered glancing over at Ron and Harry who were playing wizards chess.  
  
"Hey 'Mione" Ron said as her directed one of his pieces to move.  
  
"Hows things going?" Harry asked  
  
"Quite well, actually..." She said as her and Ginny took a seat.  
  
"Ferret boy isn't giving you trouble is he?" Ron asked  
  
"No, hes been quite civil." Hermione told them. Ron and Harry both looked at her with disbelief.  
  
"Really" Hermione assured them.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah." Ron said as he scooped the pieces off of the board and put them away.  
  
Hermione had promised to take them all to Hogsmeade today, being as she was Head Girl she was allowed to go whenever she wanted. She hadn't realized just how much her two best friends had changed until they were walking through the castle to leave. Numerous girls giggled ridiculously as the said 'Hey Ron...' or 'See you later Harry'. One even stopped Ron and talked to him in a giggly voice, then kissed his cheek and walked away. Ron's eyes followed after her, until Ginny punched him in the arm. "What?" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Ron was at least 6'3, lean, with a slightly muscular build. His arms, however, had developed nicely, they were very muscular, but not to the point of making him look ape-ish. He had grown his hair out and it continuously fell in his face and he'd sweep it out of his face with his hand.  
  
Harry, on the other hand, was quite muscular. All of the Quidditch practices had done him good. His hair had tamed down a bit, but was still untidy. He had even gotten rid of his glasses and gotten contacts which made his green eyes shine even brighter.  
  
She didn't see the appeal. She never thought of her friends like that, but obviously every other girl at Hogwarts had.  
  
Hermione slowed her pace as they walked across the grounds, putting a few feet in-between herself, and Ron and Harry who were laughing and high-fiving each other.  
  
"What was all that about?" Hermione asked Ginny who was walking along side her.  
  
"I don't know, its been like that since we got back to school. Haven't you noticed?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No, I guess I hadn't..." Hermione stated  
  
"Yes, well, its put quite a strain on my relationship with Harry."  
  
"RELATIONSHIP??" Hermione was shocked. "Since when... I mean, in your letters you said you guys were just fooling around a bit."  
  
"Quite a lot actually." Ginny grinned "The second night were back, I was sitting in the common room reading and Harry came down. He sat next to me and pulled me into his arms, and I snuggled up to his chest..." Ginny told her as she acted it out. "...then he whispered 'Virginia Molly Weasley will you go out with me' and I said yes."  
  
"Awwww... Ginny I am so happy for you. So have you like... you know, slept with him?"  
  
Ginny's face turned bright red and she nodded. "The next night, it was both of our first times." She said happily. "It was amazing the way he..."  
  
"NO!!!!" Hermione yelled. "I don't want to know. Thinking of Harry in that way is just too weird. I'm really happy for you though." Hermione gave Ginny a quick hug.  
  
"So whats going on with you and Malfoy?" Ginny asked as they continued walking.  
  
"Nothing." Hermione lied "Why?"  
  
"Come off it, Hermione. I've seen him watching you in the Great Hall and when ever anyone mentions him, you get this weird look on your face. I can tell things aren't the same with you two."  
  
"Swear not to tell?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Promise." Ginny said. Hermione told her everything that she had told Ana plus what had happened on Saturday.  
  
"You slept in the same bed?!" Ginny was shocked. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Its just so weird, 'Mione, you and Mal..." Hermione cupped her hand over Ginny's mouth as they approached Ron and Harry who were waiting by the entrance to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Ron and I are going Zonko's Joke Shop, you wanna come?" Harry asked once Hermione and Ginny caught up.  
  
"No thanks." Ginny said.  
  
"We'll meet you in The Three Brooksticks in 3 hours okay?"  
  
Ron and Harry shrugged and walked off, but not before Harry blew Ginny a kiss behind Ron's back.  
  
"Ron doesn't know, does he?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nope! I intend to keep it that way. Him, Fred and George always baby me. I can make up my own mind." Ginny said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Good for you" Hermione said  
  
Her and Ginny spent the next 3 hours walking around talking as they looked through shops. Ginny talked about Harry the entire time. He was so sweet and caring and affectionate and romantic.... the list went on and on.  
  
By the time they reached The Three Broomsticks, Hermione was sure once she saw Harry she'd want to strangle him because she was tired of hearing his name. Ordering 4 Butterbeers, Hermione and Ginny awaited the boys. They came running in moments later laughing hysterically. Ron continued to laugh, but Harry stopped once he seen the girls.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hermione asked Ron after they took their seats.  
  
"These girls outside were throwing themselves all over Harry and..." Ginny stood and walked out of the pub. Hermione went to go after her but was stopped by Harry.  
  
"I'll go see whats wrong with her." Harry said and Hermione nodded.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron asked as Harry ran out the door.  
  
"I don't know" Hermione lied then took a big gulp of her Butterbeer.  
  
"She's been acting odd all summer." Ron said as he eyed the door.  
  
What did Ron expect? Ginny was having a very hard time. After all, Ginny had fallen for Harry the moment she met him, and now that he finally noticed her, she was afraid of losing him because all the other girls were starting to notice what she had his first year. 


	11. Chapter 11: Surprises!

X-2love4ever: Thank you... I can't wait till you post yours!  
  
Gwenivive: Glad your back... you haven't reviewed since chapter 4. Hope you like whats to come.  
  
Orlando's Gurl: Thank you... I love cliffhangers... they are the greatest!!!!!  
  
loopylie: Yay!!!! We have a new addict now... I'm glad that my story opened you up to HG/DM. They are the cutest couple!!!!!  
  
Alyssium: I hope Ember give you permission, I really want to read it. Thanks for all your help when I have stupid questions....lol....   
  
**********************************************  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed... they mean so much..... (*Cries happy tears*) I Hope the next few chapters are good.... and that all of you like it..... Thanks again.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Chapter 11: Surprises!!  
  
"Ginny.... please Ginny.... just stop for a second" Harry yelled as as he ran after her, dodging in and out of people. Ginny stopped but didn't turn around. Harry finally caught up to her,a little out of breath. Ginny avoided his face, once she looked into his eyes she couldn't stay mad at him, and she had a right to be mad at him.  
  
"Look,Ginny,I didn't want them pushing up on me...I tried to get them away..."  
  
"Yeah, right" Ginny made an attempt to get around him but being seeker had made him quick.  
  
"Virginia, you have to believe me. I don't want anyone but you." Ginny finally looked up at him.  
  
"These past few months have been the most amazing in my life."  
  
"Mine too" A tear rolled down her cheek and she just let it fall.  
  
"I got you something, its nothing great, but I just wanted to show you just how much you mean to me." Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, square box and handed it to Ginny. Ginny brushed the tears from her eyes as she took the box from Harry.  
  
Ginny gasped loudly as she stared at the contents of the box. "Harry... its beautiful..." Ginny said as she pulled out a small gold ring that had a gold heart intertwined with a diamond studded silver one. Harry smiled and took the ring from her and gently slipped it on her wedding finger.  
  
"Its a promise ring" Harry told her. "And I promise that as long as you wear this ring, you are the only one that I want. None of these girls could mean half of what you mean to me."  
  
Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck "Thank you Harry. I'll never take it off." Ginny pulled back and kissed Harry deeply.  
  
Ginny and Harry rejoined Ron and Hermione and after they had all finished their Butterbeers, they walked around for the next few hours and shopped.  
  
On the way home, Ginny hung back a bit so she could tell Hermione about the ring. Hermione was happy for her and gave her a hug, then they quickly caught up to the boys.  
  
By the time they got back to Hogwarts, it was already dark and Hermione was exhausted. She hugged the other 3 'goodbye' and headed to her dorm. Upon entering, she wished she hadn't. The room was dark and ominous, a chill ran down her spine as she tried to find the stairs in the dark. Most of the day she hadn't thought about Draco, and from the state of the common room, she figured he was in as ill mood, however she didn't know why. Hermione found her door and collapsed on her bed, she fell asleep without even changing.  
  
Over the next two weeks, things returned to how they had been during the first week. Draco avoided any sort of contact with Hermione, he hadn't even insulted her when him and his goons caught the golden-trio in the hall. After snapping at Ron and Harry, Draco turned to her, held her eyes for a second, then stormed off.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron asked, he obviously knew something weird was going on with them.  
  
"I don't know" Hermione said. Honestly she didn't, and she hated to admit it but she actually missed Draco's attention, even the negative attention. She decided that tonight she'd confront him after her classes when they were both in the common room. *Damn it, I'm supposed to go practice with Ana and Emma tonight* Hermione though * So I will just talk to him before I go*  
  
********************************  
  
Hermione found Draco in the common room surrounded by books and parchment. Gathering her nerve, she sat in the over-sized chair. "Draco, we need to talk" Hermione said. Draco wouldn't look up at her.  
  
"I'm busy."  
  
"Thats good because it won't take long. What going on with us?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco said in an angry tone.  
  
"Well, for the past two weeks you have been ignoring me... and then in the hall you insulted Ron and Harry, but you didn't say anything to me..."  
  
"What? You want me to insult you?" Draco interrupted her.  
  
"No... but i don't want to be completely ignored either. What did I do to make you act like I don't exist? I've been nothing but nice to you because we have to live her together..." Hermione had become so angry that she standing and yelling at him.  
  
"Why do you care whether or not I acknowledge you, you never cared before." Draco stood up, face-to-face with her, speaking in a nice but firm tone.  
  
"Because... I thought that maybe...." Hermione stared into his emotionless face.  
  
"You thought what?" Draco asked coolly, as he pushed a loose hair behind her ear. Hermione turned and ran from the common room, almost tripping over the chair in her haste. Running down the deserted corridor, she heard footsteps running after her. A firm grasp stopped her and she slipped out and backed into the wall. Two strong hands landed on the wall next to her on both sides of he shoulders. Draco had her pinned on all sides as he stood in front of her, not touching her.  
  
"Your the one that wanted to talk... heres your chance... what was it you thought?" He didn't sound angry or look angry.  
  
"Let go of me, Malfoy." Hermione said, although she wasn't even sure she meant it, her voice cracked as she spoke and she turned her head way from him.  
  
"I'm not touching you, Granger, now speak" He said calmly.  
  
Hermione sighed "I thought there may have been something more between us then hatred, but I guess I was wrong. I guess I'm not as smart as I thought."  
  
"You are wrong..." Hermione looked into his grey eyes "...you are as smart as you ever were..." Draco pressed his lips to hers. Hermione gave a small squeal of surprise and confusion. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but Hermione wouldn't open her eyes, for fear that it would be another one of her many dreams.   
  
Finally she opened her eyes. Draco just stood there staring at her. She was no longer pinned against the wall, but her legs wouldn't move, so it didn't matter anyways.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Ron gasped in horror as he seen Malfoy run after Hermione and grab ahold of her. Hermione flattened herself against the wall, Ron stood dumbstruck, as Malfoy pinned her there. After a few moments, Ron regained his senses and took a few steps towards them to rescue Hermione when he saw a sight that caused his jaw to drop. Malfoy had lent in and kissed Hermione. To Ron's shock, Hermione let him. She didn't even attempt to push him away. Ron didn't know what to do. He was crushed, and he didn't know what hurt him more.... the fact that the girl he had a crush on since their second year was kissing someone else, or that that someone else was the one person he hated most, Malfoy.. Ron turned and stormed down the corridor before they could notice he was there.  
  
********************************************  
  
Hermione smiled "Wow Draco."  
  
"Don't read too much into it, Granger." Draco gave her the famous Malfoy grin.  
  
Hermione could tell from his facial expression that he meant it as a joke. 


	12. Chapter 12: Unexpected Guest

A/N: Sorry I can't answer any of your reviews... My computer is down so I had to go to my friends house to post this (Hes the greatest).... I hope you all like it because I had to go next door to send it to you all... Ok i better give him back his computer now...  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Chapter 12: Unexpected Guest.  
  
Ana grew tired of waiting for Hermione to show up for the practice lesson, so she decided to take matters into her own hands. Going into her room she lifted the mattress and grabbed the small box Hermione had given her a week before she left. Inside was a small dimond dragonfly necklace. Ana gently pulled the necklace out of the box, clasped it around her neck, and the room began to spin. Then it stoped. Ana gasped at the sight that layed beofore her. She stood in a room with a large, gold covered, 4-poster bed. The walls were a deep crimson. Looking up, she gasped again. There was no celing...she could see the stars from outside. *This place is weird* Ana thought to herslef. If she hadn't seen Hermione's guitar she would have been certin she was in the wrong place. Ana walked around, taking in everything as she worked her way to the door. Upon opening it, she saw a plaque and in it it read: Hermione Granger Head Girl. Across the hall she noticed another door only it read: Draco Malfoy Head Boy. *Oooo...now I'll finally get to meet the famous albino I've heard so much about.* No luck. The room was empty and a mirror image of Hermione's, only done in sivler and green instead of gold and red.   
  
Ana closed the door and decended the stairs. *This place is amazing* Ana thought as she walked around the common room. *No wonder Hermione likes comming here* After a long while she finally found out how to get out of the common room, although she wasn't exctly sure how she had done it. Ana walked slowly down the corridor afraid she wouldn't be able to find her way back, the walls were very high and it was barely lit. After wondering around aimlessly, she finally came across this girl dressed in a long flowing cloak.   
  
"Excuse me?" Ana said as she tried to get the girls attention. The girl spun around and looked at Ana like she was nutZ.  
  
"Can you help me? I'm trying to find someone." Ana asked.  
  
"Who is it you are trying to find?" The burnette asked.  
  
"Ummmm...Hermione Granger..." Ana said.  
  
"Ahh, the Head Girl...I don't really know her but her freinds who are in my house may be able to help you. My name is Racheal, I'm a 3rd year, and I'm in Gryffindor, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Ana..." Ana said as she followed Racheal through the hall.  
  
"What year are you?"  
  
"Ummmm..." Ana had to think quick. *What year was Hermione?* "7th" Ana said hoping she was right.  
  
"What house are you in?" Rachael asked.  
  
*God damn* Ana thought. *Whats with the 3rd degree*  
  
"Ravenclaw" Ana answered. It was the only one she remembered when Hermione had told her, because she liked the way it sounded. All of a sudden the stairs on which she was walking up, began to move. Ana let out a yell.   
  
Racheal laughed. "You act like you've never had the stairs move on you before"  
  
"I haven't" Ana admitted. Her heart was racing like a rabbit, she thought it may burst out of her chest at any moment. The stairs finally stopped and Ana ran up to the top.Looking up she gasped again. There were hundreds of stairs and they were all moving.  
  
"Umm, Racheal, how much farther is it?" Ana asked.  
  
"Only one more flight, com'on before it changes.'' Racheal said.  
  
Ana took off running up them. She didn't like the stairs at Hermione's school. Rachael led her down a corridor and stopped infront of a huge portrait with a fat lady dressed in a pink dress.   
  
"PASSWORD" The fat lady asked.  
  
Ana let out another scream. Rachael turned and look at her as if she were nutZ again.  
  
"You'll have to wait here since you are not in Gryffindor. I'll send them out for you." She said as she whispered something to the portrait, then dissapeared into the hole in the wall behind it. Ana didn't like this, she didn't like this at all. Hermione's school was crazy, creepy, and scarry. Ana was beginning to regret comming here when the portrait swung open again. Out walked two guys. Ana recognized them instantly from the descriptions Hermione had given her.  
  
"Let me guess, your Harry and your Ron?" Ana said. Ron and Harry exchanged glances.  
  
"Who are you?" Ron asked. He had never seen this girl before.  
  
"I'm Ana...." Ana said.  
  
"Who?" Asked Harry.  
  
"I'm a friend of Hermiones' from back home."  
  
Harry gasped and Ron's jaw suddenly dropped.  
  
"I was wondering if you could tell me where she is?" Ana said.   
  
Ron shot a look at Harry. "Your NOT supposed to be here..."  
  
"How did you get here?" Harry asked as he dragged her into the hole in the wall behind the fat lady's portrait.  
  
Ana explained once Harry had closed the door to his and Ron's room about how Hermione was supposed to come to her house tonight to practice but didn't show up so she decided to come find Hermione.  
  
"Do you remember where her dorm is?" Harrry asked after a long silence.  
  
"Ummmmm...yeah, I think so, why?" Anan asked.  
  
"Cause we need to go talk to 'Mione'" Harry stated.  
  
"But I already told you shes not in there." Ana said.  
  
"It's after lights out, she has to be" Harry said as he rummaged through his truck, finally pulling out a bundle of shimmery silver fabric. Harrry turned to Ron whos jaw was still hanging open. "Are you comming?" Ron gave a quick nod causing his hair to fall in his face again.  
  
Under the invisibility cloak, the three of them walked quickly towards where Ana thought Hermione's room was. They stopped infront of a portrait of a yound girl witch.   
  
"What's the password?" Harrry whispered to Ana.  
  
"I don't know...." Ana said.  
  
Harry began pounding angerly on the protrait.   
  
"Whos there..." the portrait asked. "Creeping and crawling unable to be seen."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco and Hermione had decided to work on their homework toghether our on the balcony under the starry night. Draco, laying on his side next to the sitting Hermione, ran his finger tips up and down her arm as she read a passage from the textbook. He couldn't believe he had her, he wanted so badly to make sweet passionate love to her under the watchful eyes of the stars and moon, but savored the fact that she was sitting next to him.   
  
"Are you listening!?" Hermione had been watching him for a few minutes as he stared off into space, His eyes looked into hers as he whispered "Sorry".  
  
"Where's your mind at Draco??" Hermione laughed  
  
"Right here..." He said as he lent up and pressed his lips to hers. Hermione put her hand on his jaw as his tounge explored her mouth. His movements were as slow and flawless as they had been in the dream. Draco kissed down her neck, claiming her as his territory with redish-purple marks as she moaned in delight.  
  
"You kiss by the book." Hermione whispered quoting her favorite line from William Shakespears play 'Romeo and Juliet'. Draco pulled back and smiled at her. Hermione pulled back when he lent in again.  
  
"I really have to get some sleep." She said. Having him so close was becomming a torture. She wanted so badly to bring things past the point of ecstasy, but wanted not to rush things and make them last.  
  
"Yeah me too." He said as he jumped to his feed then reached down to help her to her feet. Once she was standing he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning right?" Draco asked.  
  
"Definately" Hermione smiled. Draco kissed her again but didn't last long for fear that if he got too into it, he wouldnt be able to stop himself.  
  
"Good night Granger." He said as he kissed her forehead then walked into his room. Hermione stood a moment, smiling to herself, and basting in the heavenly gow she felt from his touch. She went through her room and down to the common room to get a glass of water. She stopped in her tracks as she heard pounding comming from the common room door. Hermione cautiosly opend the door but found nothing, before she could close it she felt something grab it and yank it open. Once inside Harry threw off the cloak.   
  
"Harry! Ron! What are you...Ana!!!" Hermione squealed. Ana wrapped her arms around Hermione in a big hug.   
  
"What are you doing here??" Hermione exclaimed excitedly.   
  
"That's exactly what we want to know." Ron said angrily.  
  
"Your going to be expelled Hermione" Harry said.   
  
"No I'm not!...No one even knows shes here."  
  
"We know!..." Ron said  
  
"And a 3rd year found her wondering the halls." Harry said.  
  
"Ummm...Excuse me, but can we NOT talk about me as if I'm not here?" Ana said.  
  
"Sorry" Hermione said to Ana "You guys, its not that big of a deal"  
  
"YES IT IS!!!!!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Quiet!" Hermione said "Draco will hear you"  
  
"What, your on a first name basis now?" Ron said angrily.  
  
Hermione just glared at Ron. "Look you guys. I gave her a charm that allows her to port to my room, I couldn't stay away from her my entire last year. Please dont say anything."  
  
"Of course we wont" Harry said. "But you better be more careful, if Malfoy finds out he'll try to get you expelled."  
  
"We'll be careful I promise."Hermione said as she hugged Harry, then moved to Ron.   
  
"Don't do it" Ron whispered in her ear. "You'll only get hurt." Hermione pulled back and looked at him.  
  
"We better go before WE get caught." Harry said as he pulled the cloak over himself and Ron before Hermione could ask Ron what he meant by that comment.  
  
"Thank you guys." Hermione called after them as the portrait closed.   
  
"How did you get with Ron and Harry anyways?" Hermiione asked as she grabbed Ana's hand and drug her upstairs to her room.  
  
"I was looking for you,,,did you forget we had plans?" Ana asked as Hermione closed her chamber door.  
  
"Ohhh my goodness...Ana I'm sorry"  
  
"Where were you?" Ana demanded as she jumped onto Hermione's bed. Hermione sat down and Ana rested her head in her lap. Hermione ran her hands through Ana's curly red hair.   
  
"I was with Draco."  
  
"Ahhhhhh...so did you find out if he likes you?"  
  
Hermione nodded as she explained everything that had happened since their last talk.  
  
"Awww..how cute is that! Arch enemys find love and compfort in each other" Ana laughed.  
  
"Your an ass."Hermione said as she smacked her with a pillow. Ana jumped off the bed and ran toward the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Next door." Ana said with an evil grin.  
  
"Don't you dare...."  
  
Ana smiled as she opened the door. "Your not scarry Hermione, besides I want to see the man who stole my best freind's heart..." She said as she walked down the hall to Draco's room.  
  
"Anadyome...get your ass back here...Ana..." Hermione yelled quietly as she ran to the door. Across the hall she could see Draco's door was open. 


	13. Chapter 13: Questioning Sexuality

A/N: I am so sorry about yesterday, I couldn't log on to my Internet to post. So I ran next door and used my loves computer. I will answer all of you reviews now.. I am truly sorry!!!! Please forgive me....  
  
*******************************  
  
BbyChick: How did who not notice the hickeys? Ron and Harry? Because she has waist length hair and it was down covering her neck, they couldn't see it!!! Don't worry, they will get down to business soon... k!!!!  
  
Orlando's Gurl: Like I said, I am hopping that if I leave it at cliffhangers you will all come back to find out what happens!!! Can't wait till you post your story!!!! And Don't feel sorry for Ron, Everything will work out for him... (At least I think so... I don't really like him so... I haven't decided yet)  
  
flower.OF.eden: Well, you can thank Alyssium for the idea. I was talking to her on AOL and she said that she was working on Shakespeare homework and I LOVE Shakespeare, so I decided to use it!! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Sabriel Kalt: Awww.. your so cute... I couldn't take your $. I would love to post more then on chapter a day, but with working 8 hours a day and writing it.. I don't have the time... But on the weekends and rare occasions I post more then one chapter a day. I want Draco to be a romantic...one that everyone will love. Like the picture perfect guy....Hey its fantasy I can do what I want right!!!??? I don't think I will stop posting anytime soon...so not to worry.  
  
fan: If I used my own characters, then it wouldn't be a fan fiction... but I am planning on adding more character that aren't from HP. Mostly people who have helped me on AOL with my writing on FF. I hope you like what is to come... And BTW I a planning on posting and Original Story soon, if you would want to read that.  
  
Alyssium: Thank you..... for all your help. My computer allowed me to log on today, so thats a plus. Can't wait to talk to you again.....  
  
cookie monnstah: I love Draco's character too... (LOL, maybe because I made him?!) Thank you for reading!!!!  
  
swimsuperstar04: Thank you so much... I post a chapter a day and if I have the time I try to post more!  
  
Artee and Sporky: Thank you.... I would read your stories... only i have no IDEA what Inuyasha or Fushigi Yuugi is. I'm really sorry, but I have never heard of them. If you had a HP story I would definitely read it....  
  
bEbE12321: The next one is right here... hope its to your liking!!!::D  
  
voldemortsucks18: Thanks... I'm glad you don't think its too OOC. I love drama too, except, of course, when it happens to me. I love music... all kinds... So you can expect more in the rest of the story... It all depends on my mood, and thats the music that I listen to and it goes in the story.   
  
DceptiveNocence: I've kinda gathered from you that you want more... Its kinda nice to know someone likes your writing... So here is more for you!!!  
  
************************************************  
  
Another A/N: Alright I hope I got everyone.... and I hope you like this chapter and since its short I will probably post another later on today!!!! (But don't hold me to that, just in case I don't have enough time!!!)  
  
**************************************************  
  
Chapter 13: Questioning Sexuality  
  
Hermione went back to her bed. She couldn't believe Ana went into Draco's room. A few moments later she went and turned on the CD player.  
  
Ana snuck up behind her "BOO" Ana yelled, grabbing Hermione's sides. Hermione Jumped "I can't believe you just went in his room..."  
  
"Calm down, Hermione, he was sleep. He won't even know I was there. FYI, he's HOTT...." Ana smiled as she jumped back into Hermione's bed.  
  
"Gee, I hadn't noticed.... thanks for telling me though..." Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
**************************************  
  
Draco awoke early the next morning and decided to go wake Hermione with a kiss.  
  
"GRANGER!!!!!!!!" Draco yelled when he entered the room. Hermione bolted upright in her bed, and fixed her eyes on Draco.  
  
"What..." Hermione said sleepily.  
  
"Your...your a lesbian.... no wonder you wanted to go to bed last night!" Draco exclaimed  
  
"WHAT... NO... Draco its not what it looks like." Hermione was in her sports bra and short shorts, and Ana slept in a tank top, which she borrowed from Hermione, and her underwear. Hermione climbed off the bed and walked over to Draco who looked at her in horror. He was furious, he couldn't believe he thought he was falling for a lesbian.  
  
Ana sat up in bed and laughed at Draco expression. "I'm no dyke... Strictly Dickly, baby!! Oooo... your even cuter when you are mad!"  
  
Draco's eyes shot toward in the bad then back at Hermione.  
  
"Shut up!" Hermione laughed. "Draco, I'm not a Lesbian. This is my friend, Ana, from back home."  
  
"Then why are you two sleeping in bed together half naked?"  
  
"2 weeks ago, someone would have thought exactly the same thing you are, if they had walked in on us!" Hermione pointed out.  
  
"So... your not a lesbian?" Draco asked.  
  
"No." Hermione laughed at the irrationality of the question.  
  
"Are you sure?" Draco asked eying Ana again.  
  
Hermione grabbed the back of his head and kissed him passionately "Positive!" Hermione said then kissed him again.  
  
"Oh my goodness... get a room!" Ana said as she layed back down and pulled the covers over her head.  
  
"This is my room!!" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Well, get a different one then!" Ana said from under the covers. Hermione ran over and jumped on the bed next to Ana and pulled the covers away .  
  
"Come..." She said as she grabbed her hand and pulled her from the bed.  
  
"Ana this is Draco...Draco... Ana"  
  
"I've heard so mush about you" Ana laughed as she shook his hand. Draco just looked at her.  
  
"Oh, i forgot to tell you..." Ana said dropping Draco's hand and turning to Hermione. "Everyone is going to Club Pan Hathor tonight and they want you to come. We can get ready together." Ana said excitedly.  
  
"I can't...." Hermione said.  
  
"What? Why not?" Ana was taken aback.  
  
"Because I promised Draco that I would spend time with him today..."  
  
"No, Hermione, go with your friends...." Draco said.  
  
Hermione smiled brightly at him. "You called me Hermione!!!" Draco looked confused. "You've never called me by my first name." Hermione said happily.  
  
Before Draco knew what was happening Hermione had wrapped her arms around him and began kissing him feverishly.  
  
"Gee, I never knew you were so excited by your first name!" Ana said as she walked away from the kissing couple and into the bathroom.  
  
"Come with me tonight!" Hermione pleaded after she pulled away.  
  
"I can't, I know nothing of the muggle world."  
  
"You know how to dance, right?"  
  
"Yes...but.."  
  
"Well, thats all you need to know" Hermione smiled and kissed him again. "Please... I promise it will be fun." Hermione said as she bit her bottom lip.  
  
"Fine, but..."  
  
"Yay!!!" Hermione squealed and showered him with kisses before he had a chance to finish his sentence. 


	14. Chapter 14: The Plan

loopylie: Yes... Ana is Hermione's muggle friend from back home. Sorry if that was unclear to anyone.  
  
Alyssium: Thanks.... and I am updating!!!! LOL  
  
Callie: Thank you! I haven't heard from you since chapter 5... I'm glad your back though and I hope that you like whats to come!!! Hopefully it will still be funny!  
  
alyssa-farrell: I hadn't realized it was so funny... but thanks. Now that you all have mentioned it, I hadn't noticed  
  
melissa5: I'm glad you liked it... heres the next chappie!  
  
Artee and Sporky: Awww. thanks... I'll check out your story when I finish posting this chapter k?  
  
Frozen Darkness: I don't know what all the NC-17 stuff is in your profile, but I don't think anyone work should have to be edited if thats not how they want it. I'd like to talk to you more so if you want to talk my AIM name is: KivaidensGirl  
  
Erika: No where in my story have I ever said that Hermione was the picture perfect. The only thing that I said about her was that she had changed and that she had waist length hair. Her friends were shocked because she had changed so much, it had nothing to do with her looking like a Barbie. In all actuality if Barbie were real, she would have to walk on all fours because her skinny waist wouldn't be able to support her chest. When it comes to the characters opinions in the story, they are just that OPINIONS. You can think that someone is ugly as hell, and the person sitting next to you could think they are the most beautiful creature they have ever seen. So your review was completely unfair! But thanks for reading it anyways, and yes you are entitled to your opinion.  
  
flower.OF.eden: I know. I thought that Draco going to the muggle world would be a nice twist, since Hermione is going to school in his world. Hence the title: Collision of two worlds! lol  
  
  
  
************************************************  
  
Ana: Why can't I be the one to shower Draco with kisses?  
  
Hermione: Because he is MINE!!  
  
Draco: Girls, Girls... no fighting now! There's enough of me to go around. *Smiles flirtatiously*  
  
Ana: My mumma told me to share... but thats Ridiculous! I wanna talk to the writer!!  
  
Hermione: Ummm... you are the writer! Well, your character is based on the writer...  
  
Ana: True... So maybe I should go and talk to myself...  
  
Deanna: Or maybe we should just get back to the story, so that you can introduce my character!  
  
Draco: And who are you?  
  
Deanna: You'll see.....  
  
****************************************  
  
Chapter 14: The Plan  
  
Hermione was so excited that Draco had agreed to come to Club Pan Hathor, that as soon as Ana had left to go back home, she ran through the corridors and up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Where's Ginny at?" She asked Ron and the blonde haired girl in Ginny's year, named Deanna, that was playing chess with Ron.  
  
"In her room sleeping." Ron said. "Have you seen Harry?"  
  
"Not since last night" Hermione said "Why?"  
  
"Because when I woke up, he was already gone and I haven't seen him all morning" Ron said. Deanna was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Sorry, haven't seen him.... Hey Deanna" Hermione said as she ran up the stairs past her.  
  
Upon entering Ginny's bed chamber, she realized why Deanna had been laughing. Harry rolled off the bed and hid underneath it. Ginny busted out laughing as Hermione's jaw dropped.  
  
"Harry, its only Hermione, and she already knows." Ginny said as she pulled back on her night shirt.  
  
"Nice try Harry, so subtle." Hermione laughed as Harry's bare chest appeared from over the side of the bed. Hermione had never seen his face so red, as he threw on his shirt.  
  
"Nice to see you Hermione" Harry said before he left.  
  
"Nice to see you too!" Hermione laughed.  
  
"So... whats up?" Ginny asked after the door closed behind Harry.  
  
"ummmm...." Hermione had forgotten why she had come "Oh... guess what?"  
  
"What?" Ginny asked as she patted the bed next to her for Hermione to sit down.  
  
"I don't think so... this bed is all sexed in!"  
  
"No, we went to the Room of Requirements... it was so romantic, and we were just kissing when you walked in."  
  
Hermione sat down next to her. "Draco is coming with me to the muggle world tonight."  
  
"Draco's going to the muggle world..." Ginny laughed hysterically "Why?"  
  
"Because I asked him..." Hermione looked away from her and mumbled "he kissed me yesterday."  
  
"What was that?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Draco kissed me yesterday." Hermione said with a big smile.  
  
"Ewww.. thats awful... I'm so sorry" Ginny said sympathetically  
  
"I liked it!"  
  
"Oh, 'Mione, don't get involved with Malfoy, you need someone who will treat you right, someone like Harry!"  
  
"Ginny, I think he's changed."  
  
"I doubt it, he's a slime ball..." Ginny began but stopped when her chamber door opened and Deanna walked in.  
  
"I would have told you... but Ron was there, so I couldn't" Deanna said.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Hermione said.  
  
"Deanna, what do you think of Draco Malfoy?" Ginny asked.  
  
"He's hot, but not as hot as Ron!" She said dreamily.  
  
"Would you ever date him?" Ginny asked  
  
"No... I am well aware of his reputation."  
  
"What have you heard?" Hermione wanted to know.  
  
"He promises girls the world to get them in bed and once he gets what he wants he drops them."  
  
"Who'd you hear that from?" Hermione had never heard anything about this.  
  
"Some of my friends... Why do you all have a sudden interest in Malfoy for?"  
  
"Hermione wants to hook up with him" The words slipped out before Ginny had a chance to think about it.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Deanna exclaimed "What about Ron?"  
  
"What about him?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Ron likes Hermione, you didn't know?" Deanna asked.  
  
Hermione and Ginny's jaw dropped as they exchanged glances of shook.  
  
"Ron can't like me... we're friends." Hermione said  
  
"Well he does, he started confiding in me his 5th year. You had said something that upset him. I found him in the common room close to tears and asked what was wrong, and he spilled it all out. Since we've been back, all he has talked about was how beautiful you are...how amazingly smart you are..." Deanna sounded hurt. Hermione and Ginny exchanged glances again. "I just wish he would say those things about me... He doesn't even notice me..." Deanna sighed.  
  
"Ron's a stupid git anyways, I don't know why you like him anyways." Ginny said.  
  
"Your his sister, your not supposed to like him." Deanna said  
  
"Ron likes ME?" Hermione still couldn't get over it. Deanna nodded.  
  
"But why... I mean...."  
  
"Who knows, Ron's crazy...." Ginny laughed.  
  
"Is NOT!!" Deanna said in his defense.  
  
"You guys, what am I going to do? I never thought of Ron like that. I could never date him...Its too weird."  
  
"I've got an idea...." Ginny said with a malicious grin. 


	15. Chapter 15: In Motion

DceptiveNocence: You want more? You really really really want more!!! Well guess what I am posting a second chapter today!!!!  
  
X-2love4ever: Yes.... X-2love4ever is Deanna!!! and there are others that will be in my story later that are people that I have talked to on AOL that have read my story!!  
  
*************************************  
  
Ana: Wait... why is it that I went home alone? I thought that Hermione and I were supposed to get ready together. And where is Draco?  
  
Draco: I'm right here, why?  
  
Ana: The bone head writer had Hermione run out on you  
  
Hermione: I didn't run out on him, he went to see Blaise. And if I were you.. I'd be careful what I say about the writer, she can make things happen!!!  
  
Ana: Yes, but she isn't about to do anything to me, because she is me.. or.. I am her. Alright enough of this, on with the chapter...  
  
***************************************  
  
Chapter 15: In Motion  
  
"Ok, you all know what to do then?" Ginny asked. Deanna nodded.  
  
"You expect me to get Draco to go along with this?" Hermione said.  
  
"'Mione, you are the most brilliant witch Hogwarts has seen. This should be a piece of cake for you." Ginny said.  
  
"Fine, lets go. And just for the record, non of this was my idea." Hermione said.  
  
"Hopefully this will all work out, and my Ronnie won't get hurt." Deanna said as she descended the stairs with Hermione and Ginny and walked out the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
"Alright, I'll catch you guys later." Ginny said as she went the other direction towards the Great Hall.  
  
"How can you not like Ron?" Deanna asked.  
  
"Because, he's been my best friend since we came here. I just don't think of him like that. You wait here, and if I can get Draco to come we'll be right there." Hermione pointed. "Lets just hope he is back from visiting Blaise." Hermione ran down the corridor to her dorm, leaving Deanna in the spot Ginny had told her to hide. Hermione ran through the common room and up the stairs to Draco's room.  
  
"Damn" She yelled when she found the his room empty. She ran back downstairs and out the portrait. *Draco when this way* Hermione thought as she headed in the direction Draco had gone. She didn't know exactly where the Slytherin common room was because Draco had insisted on doing the checks for it, but she vaguely knew where to find it.  
  
Just as she rounded the corner, she seen Draco's figure walk out of a hole in the brick wall.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Draco asked when he seen Hermione.  
  
"I came looking for you. Its almost time to go, so we need to get ready." Hermione said half truthfully.  
  
"Alright... I'll meet you there in a few minutes. I don't want people to think..." Draco stopped, he didn't want it to come out wrong.  
  
"You don't want people to think what? That we're going somewhere together?" Hermione said sounding hurt. "You didn't seem to care when you kissed me in the hall!" Hermione didn't even bother to lower her voice.  
  
"Thats not what I meant..." Draco said and Hermione turned and walked away down the corridor. *Screw the plan, and SCREW Draco...* Hermione thought.  
  
"Hermione... stop" Draco said as he followed her. He had called her by her first name again. He said it in a way no one else had before, as if it was a name that he feared...  
  
  
  
***************************************************  
  
A/N: Yes, I know its really short... but I am having a bit of writers block... so bare with me please!!!! 


	16. Chapter 16: Perfectly Executed?

A/N: You all better love me... this is the 3rd chapter today. I know its short, but its still the third chapter!!!! Hope you like! BTW my friend just posted a story and its really good so far so you should all go read it, Please and thanks! its called: The Temptation of Another by Orlando's Gurl  
  
*************************************  
  
Chapter 16: Perfectly Executed!?  
  
"Ron.. Can you show me where the head dorms are? I need to find Hermione" Ginny said as she sat next to Ron in the Great Hall.  
  
"Can't you wait?" Ron said as he was talking to 3 girls.  
  
"No! I have a letter form Professor McGonagall that she wants delivered now." Ginny said.  
  
"Here.. I'll take it for you..."   
  
"NO!!..." Then Ginny thought about it a moment. The only way for Ron turn to Deanna was if she wasn't there with him. "Alright, but its most important, you have to go now." Ginny handed him the letter.  
  
"I'll be right back." Ron said to the girls then left the Great Hall.  
  
Ron walked down the corridor and up the stairs to Hermione's dorm when heard Draco's distinct voice. "Hermione... stop."  
  
Ron peaked around the corner.  
  
"I didn't mean it like it sounded. I don't care if people think I am with the most beautiful girl in the world..." Draco sighed "I just don't want it to create problems for you" Ron heard Draco say. Ron turned and left, with Hermione's crumpled up letter in his fist.  
  
"You really think I am beautiful?" Hermione asked with a smile.  
  
"You know you are..." Draco grinned. Hermione forgot about everything except Draco as he took her in his arms and hugged her.  
  
"Lets go get ready." Hermione said  
  
"Ok" Draco said.  
  
**************************************  
  
Deanna seen Ron storm past where she was hiding. She waited a few moments then followed.   
  
Ron slammed through the portrait and threw the letter across the room and collapsed on the couch face down.  
  
Deanna came into the common room and sat on the couch at Ron's waist. "Are you ok?" She asked as she rubbed his back.  
  
"NO" Ron said into the couch.  
  
"What's wrong?" Deanna asked even though she already knew the answer. Ron flipped onto his side.  
  
"She likes Malfoy... after all hes done.. she like him"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Oh.. I see.." Deanna stood up, finally noticing there were other people in the common room. Some 3rd year girl named Rachael and a 3rd year boy named Trent. They were working on school work on the other side of the room.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ron sat up, as she walked to the stairs.  
  
"To my room." Deanna put her foot on the first step. Ron walked over to her.  
  
"Why? Whats wrong?"  
  
"Everything. Ron... we have known each other for a few years now. I have been there the entire time, and all you seem to care about is her! All the while you still haven't realized..."  
  
"Realized what?" Ron was so confused.  
  
Deanna pressed her lips to his. "That I really LIKE you, Ron..."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Deanna: Yay! I got to kiss my Ronnie!  
  
Ana: Way to go Deanna!!! Alright enough of these other people lets go clubbing already!!  
  
Hermione: Well there was a little bit of a hold up. I found out that Ron liked me... So we had to fix that first.  
  
Draco: Ron likes you?  
  
Hermione: *nods*  
  
Deanna: But I want Ronnie!!  
  
Hermione: I already told you that you could have him...  
  
Ron: Don't I get a say in this?  
  
Hermione, Ana, and Deanna in unison: NO!  
  
Ron: *crosses his arms across his chest and pouts*  
  
Ana: Well, Hermione, since you are being so generous... Can I have Draco? *Eyes Draco up and down*  
  
Hermione: If you really want to...  
  
Ana: Yay!! *Drags Draco off into the next room for a little fun until the next chapter it posted* 


	17. Chapter 17: Dressing Disaster

beautifulatlantisgirl: Yes... I know that some of the chapters are very short, and I am sorry. Its just that I have places that I like end the chapter leaving cliffhanger. The chapter length all depends on when I think it going to intriguing enough to have you all come back to find out what happens.  
  
Orlando's Gurl: Thank you!! ------ Everyone go read her story. Its really good so far!  
  
bEbE12321: Yes... you can have a go at Draco... and he is QUITE yummy!  
  
loopylie: The convo at the beginning is just a side concov that the characters and I are having....(As if they were here with me while I type it) I has nothing to do with the actual plot line, so if you don't understand it all you can just skip it, ok!  
  
Peachy334: Thank you! I posted 3 chapters yesterday... don't expect that too often!  
  
ayu: Thats exactly the reaction that Hermione has... and thats why the plan is made.   
  
Slytherin_Solitude: Thanks.... If you have an AOL SN, I would love to talk to you.   
  
Burnsybabe: Thanks for R&R... hope you like what is to come!!!  
  
********************************************  
  
Chapter 17: Dressing Disasters  
  
Hermione had just finished off her make-up with a little mascara, when there was a knock at her chamber door. "Come in." Hermione said.  
  
Draco walked in wearing his best dress robe and ha had slicked his hair back. Hermione busted out laughing at the sight of him.  
  
"what?" Draco said confusedly.  
  
"You can't wear that..." Hermione said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Hermione stood and walked over to him. *She looks amazing* Draco thought. Hermione wore a pair of tight, low rise flare jeans with a black tank-top. 'CAUTION' was written across the front looked like dripping blood. On the back it said 'I MAKE BOYS CRY'. Her hair was pin straight except for a few pieces she had curled into ringlets.  
  
Hermione opened up his cloak, underneath he wore a white t-shirt and grey trousers. "This will never do..." Hermione laughed "Do you not have any normal clothes?" She asked.  
  
"This is normal!" Draco said.  
  
"No way are you going to pass as a muggle wearing that." Hermione said as she slipped on black high-heeled boots that zipped up the side. "Are you ready?" She asked as she looked through her CD's.  
  
"Yes" Draco walked over to her. Hermione opened the CD case and held it in her palm.  
  
"Touch the disc on the count of three...ok?" Draco nodded. "1....2...3.." Hermione put her thumb on the disc just as Draco touched it. The room began to spin, then stopped. The room was cast in a greenish glow from Ana's Lava Lamp. Ana was laying on her bad, chin rested in her hands, as she watched TV. She was wearing a baby pink top that only strapped over one shoulder and had 3 little slits above her breasts, all outlined in sparkles. Her dark auburn hair was pulled up on-top of her head. Hermione recognized the black mid-thigh skirt instantly, because it was hers!  
  
"Thats mine!" Hermione said.  
  
"Shhhhh....." Ana waved her hand at her angrily.  
  
"What is that?" Draco asked referring to the box Ana was staring at.  
  
"Its a television..." Hermione laughed as she show flipped to commercial.  
  
"You know I hate being interrupted when I am watching Dave the Barbarian." Ana said as she sat up. She looked over at Draco and started laughing "Your not wearing that are you?" She asked.  
  
Draco tore his eyes away from the television and looked down at himself. He didn't see what was wrong with what he was wearing.  
  
"No, hes not.... I was wondering if you had any of Kivaiden's clothes here." Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, there's some over in the closet." Ana said. "Kivaiden finally found us a house... there's enough room for you and Emma to move in, and we will be able to have our own space to practice." Ana said happily as Hermione looked through the closet.  
  
"That sounds great!" Hermione walked over to Draco and handed him several hangers of clothes. "Bathrooms in there, try them on and see if they fit." She pushed him in the direction of the bathroom then went and sat next to Ana.  
  
"Your still gonna move in with us, Right?" And asked a little worried.  
  
"I plan on it... but like I said before I have to see how things go at school first. I might want to try things out in the wizarding world for a while. So..." Hermione wanted to change the subject before she upset her friend "Who's all gonna be there tonight?"  
  
"Everyone... I called them when I got home. They were so excited." Ana said.  
  
"So who's DJing?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Amelia's man." Ana said.  
  
"Thats cool... are you sure we will be able to get Draco in?"  
  
"Yeah, I have Jessica making his ID... so we have to go over there so she can take his picture before we go." Ana said. "And Bernell is the bouncer... so it shouldn't be a problem."   
  
Ana and Hermione turned to the door when the heard it open. Both of their jaw dropped when Draco walked out.  
  
*****************************************  
  
bEbE12321: Yay!! She said I can have a go at Draco!  
  
Hermione: I think by the time she is done writting this story, everyone will have a go with Draco.  
  
Draco: What, getting jealous Hermione?  
  
Hermione: You wish.   
  
Ana: I am getting jealous... Draco is MINE.. all MINE!!!  
  
Hermione: But you have Kivaiden... remember?  
  
Ana: Oh yeah.... So bEbE12321 you can have him... my hunni is so much hotter  
  
bEbE12321: *grabs Draco's arm and brings him into the other room* 


	18. Chapter 18: Club Pan Hathor

X-2love4ever: Well know you see him in Muggle clothes... and there will be dancing soon k  
  
Burnsybabe: Yay, I got 50 gold stars.... (*Starts sticking them everywhere*) Hope you like.  
  
Alyssium: Yes, I used your chapter title. I told you it was a good idea. Hope you have fun wherever you are. Thanks for all your help.  
  
DionneClark: Thank you so much (*Blushes*) your so sweet! I was hoping that by leaving cliffhangers that you all would come back for more. Hope you continue to read!  
  
Angelsfaith: I can only write so fast.... I have been having problems with these last few chapter, but I hope you all still like them, cuz they just didn't want to be written. Thanks for reading.  
  
loopylie: Hear you go... maybe now you can get it out of your head because you now know!  
  
***********************************************  
  
Chapter 18: Club Pan Hathor  
  
Hermione stood and walked towards him. She had never see him look so good. He wore a mid-night blue, silk button down shirt, which made his eyes look more blue then grey, and black dockers which hugged his ass just right.  
  
"Draco, you look wonderful..." Hermione said, still trying to take it all in.  
  
"I feel like a git!" Draco said as he pulled at clothes.  
  
"No, you really do look good. You look better then Kivaiden does in that. Just don't tell him I said that." Ana said.  
  
"Wait... something still isn't right.!" Hermione said. She walked up to him and ruffled his hair so it fell loosely around his face. "There.... perfect!" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Alright, we really have to go... Jessica is probably already waiting for us." Ana said.  
  
"Ok.." Hermione lace her arm in Draco's and followed Ana to the window. "You really do look good" Hermione whispered as Ana crawled out the window.  
  
"Why are we going out the window?" Draco asked.  
  
"Because, if we go out the window then I my parents don't know that I left and I can come home whenever I want..." Ana said as she helped Hermione out the window.  
  
"Don't they come up here to check on you?" Draco asked and he began to crawl out.  
  
"No..." Ana laughed "See, they are too preoccupied in there own live to even notice..."  
  
"Oh..." Draco didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Hermione began climbing over the edge of the roof and down the trellis. Once they were all on the ground, they began walking down the street towards Jessica's house. Draco eyes kept darting everywhere taking in his new surroundings. They walked a few blocks then they turned and walked up the walkway to a large white house. A black girl with short curly hair answered the door.  
  
"Finally, I was beginning to wonder if you guys were going to show up." Jessica said. She turned to Draco "So you must be the one that needs an ID. Come..." She turned and walked into the house followed but the three of them.  
  
"Did you finish the rest of the ID yet?" Ana asked her.  
  
Jessica nodded. "Just need to take the picture and insert it, and then we are all set. Shouldn't take more then 15 minutes." She took out a camera and set it on the tri-pod and motioned for Draco to take a seat on the three legged stool.  
  
"Hey 'Mione I'm glad you decided to come....Its going to be so hot tonight." Jessica said as she looked into the camera.  
  
"I hope so...what have you been up to?" Hermione asked as the flash flooded the room.  
  
"Same ole shit, basically."  
  
"How's your boyfriend doing?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Aimery, he's sexy as ever... he's going to be at the club tonight" Jessica said as she put the disc into the computer and uploaded Draco's picture then clicked print. Once it came out of the printer, Jessica laminated it and handed it over to Draco. "There you go, your all set." Jessica said.  
  
Draco looked down at the little card that he held:  
  
Name: Draco L. Malfoy  
  
Age: 23  
  
Height: 6'1  
  
Eyes: Grey  
  
Hair: Blonde  
  
Sex: M  
  
"I'm not 23!" Draco said as he watched the picture of himself which wasn't moving.  
  
Hermione, Ana and Jessica busted out laughing. "We know that... Its a fake ID, because you have to be 21 to get into Club Pan Hathor." Ana said.  
  
"Oh..." Draco was confused. Muggles had all sorts of gadgets and rules that he knew nothing of.   
  
"Ok, so I have to go get ready... I'll met you guys there." Jessica said.  
  
"Alright." Ana hugged Jessica "See you later, Hunni."  
  
"Bye" Hermione said. Draco didn't say anything, he just followed the girls out of the house. They walked down the walkway and got onto the road again.  
  
"How are we getting to this 'club' thing?" Draco asked.  
  
"We're walking, its not that far from here. Only like 6 blocks." Ana said. They walked the rest of the way in silence.   
  
When they turned to corner on the 3rd block, they could see the entrance to the club up ahead. There was a HUGE red neon sign on the top of the building that read : CLUB PAN HATHOR. A long line had already formed outside its door and they could hear the music from where they were, which grew louder as they got closer.  
  
"This is going to take forever..." Hermione complained at the sight of the long line.  
  
"No its not... I already told you that Bernell was the bouncer tonight." Ana said as she grabbed Hermione hand and drug her up to the front of the line.   
  
"Hermione.... Ana..." someone yelled from behind them.  
  
They turned around to find one of there friends, Kori, pushing through the crowd to get up to them.  
  
"Hermione, I'm so glad you came." Kori said when she reached them.  
  
"Hey Kori, how have you been?" Hermione greeted her.  
  
"Good, this line is fucking ridiculous thou." Kori said.  
  
"So come in with us then..." Ana said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kori asked.  
  
Ana nodded as she walked up to this very hot, black guy that was standing at the rope in-front of the entrance. "Hey love" Ana said as she gave the guy as kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Wass good..." He said as he unclipped the rope for them to walk through. The three girls took out their ID's and showed him.  
  
"Bernell, are you going to come in later? You still owe me a dance!" Ana said as he looked over their ID's.   
  
"Most definitely..." He handed them back the IDs then held out his hand to Draco.  
  
Draco looked completely confused.  
  
"Draco, give Bernell your ID" Hermione said. Draco dug through is pocket and pulled out the card and handed it to the guy.  
  
"How long are you back for, Hermione?" Bernell asked as he looked over Draco's card.  
  
"Just for tonight. This is my friend Draco. Draco, this is Bernell.... hes the greatest." Hermione said. Bernell shook Draco's hand then handed him back his card.  
  
"iight, you guys are good to go... have fun." Bernell said.  
  
"Don't forget about our dance!!" Ana said just before they walked into the club doors. Bernell gave a nod.  
  
"Wow... " Kori yelled over the loud music. "This place is amazing tonight."  
  
Left side of the room there were tons of body's packed out on the dance floor and everyone was moving with the music. They had even brought the cages out which there were already people dancing in. There were Lazar lights sweeping around the room in a multitude of colors which really stood out in the black-lights. On the right side, was about 3 dozen small round tables and a bar that lined the wall.  
  
"Lets go get a drink." Hermione said grabbing Draco's arm and dragging him over to the bar...  
  
************************************************  
  
Ana: Yay! We finally made it to the Club. And it only took what..... 4 chapters?  
  
Kori: Lets Dance! Lets Dance!  
  
Hermione: Well, there was alot of planning before we could go.  
  
Draco: All this muggle shit is weird... but this club is hot  
  
Ana: No, your hot!  
  
Hermione: Not this again...  
  
Ana: What?? I can't help it if I find him irresistible, can I? (*Starts kissing up on Draco*)  
  
Hermione: Don't make go get Kivaiden!  
  
Ana: (*stops kissing Draco and looks at Hermione*) Well, the dumb author hasn't introduced my baby yet... a girl had needs you know!!!  
  
Draco: I have needs too... and right now I need Ana (*Pulls her in close and starts kissing her neck causing girlish giggles*)  
  
Hermione: Thats it... I'm going to get Kivaiden. (*Walks out*)  
  
Ana/Draco: (*shrugs and continues where they left off*)  
  
Kori: Lets Dance! Lets Dance! Hurry... go to the next chapter... 


	19. Chapter 19: Gettin Dirrty!

I WANT TO GIVE A SPECIAL THANKS TO THE BRILLIANT, WONDERFUL AND AMAZING ALYSSIUM FOR HELPING IN WRITING THIS CHAPTER. ALYSSIUM YOU ARE SO GREAT AND I AM GLAD THAT I HAVE HAD THE PLEASURE OF MEETING YOU. I HOPE YOU HAVE A BLAST ON YOUR VACATION IN ENGLAND AND SCOTLAND. YOU ARE SUCH A GREAT FRIEND!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH ;)  
  
*****************************************************  
  
A/N: In the last chapter I put that on Draco's ID it said Age: 23, that was a mistake. I meant that It said the birth year which was 1971 and Draco did the math in his head making him 23!!! And with the clothes in the pic being the same as the ones that he was wearing.... It was dark out and being as they were friends with Bernell (the bouncer) he just overlooked it and let him in. Thank you SAT4EVER for pointing out my mistake to me!!! I hope that clears it up.  
  
BTW... Sorry for not posting yesterday I have been having trouble writing this chapter.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Duarch Luord: The name Kori is actually property of X-2love4ever. In no way is it mine, she was just kind enough let me borrow it. Thank you for reading my story, and I am glad you liked it. Much luv!  
  
Burnsybabe: Yay! you liked it... hope you like whats to come!!!  
  
angelcrystalgrl1: Here is more for you...  
  
SAT4EVER: Thank you for your help. I hadn't even realized that I had done it and I am very glad that you pointed it out!  
  
Alyssium: Thank you so much for everything!!!!! I miss you already!!!!  
  
serpent blood: Actually, I gave Hermione my taste in music. I love Metallica and all sorts of other music including Christina Aguilera. I listen to everything, as do alot of my friends. Above all I like 80's music, but i enjoy almost everything.... so thats where Hermione's music choices come from.... sorry. :(  
  
Callie: Thank you... hope you had fun camping! but I am glad you are back.  
  
harry-or-dracos gal: Thank you.... its always great to get a new reader... I hope you like the rest of it.  
  
Orlando's Gurl: Yes, you are in the story.... I hope I didn't have you do anything that you wouldn't normally do. I miss you, when are you coming back on AOL??  
  
CrystalFalls: Thank you.... It was nice talking to you on AOL, hope we can do it again soon.  
  
starrynight girl: I would love to help you. My e-mail is: KivaidensGirl@yahoo.com and my AOL screen name is KivaidensGirl. AIM me any time or e-mail me. AND I think Draco is really hottt too.  
  
EgyptsStar: thank you.... I kinda like the idea of Harry and Ginny... I don't know, it is weird thou. But I like the idea of Draco and Hermione better..... :P  
  
Sabriel Kalt: thanks  
  
bEbE12321: Sorry I didn't know you weren't done with Draco yet. You can have him back... Here is your update.  
  
Artee and Sporky: Its ok, I'm glad you are back. I hope Artee gets well soon.... best wishes!  
  
ShortStuff10: I'll be sure to read your stories k.... now you can find out what happens!!!!  
  
beautybunnymouse: I hope you are ok.... remember I am here if you ever need anything.  
  
**********************  
  
Chapter 19: Gettin Dirrty!  
  
Hermione and Draco walked through the crowds of people and up to the bar.  
  
"2 Captain Cokes" Hermione told the bartender.  
  
"What was that you just ordered?" Draco asked  
  
"A Rum and Coke... Its really good, you'll like it." Hermione said as the bartender placed 2 tall glasses filled with brown liquid on the counter.  
  
"I'll pay for it." Draco said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. Hermione quickly covered Draco's hands.  
  
"They don't take wizard money here" Hermione said so only he could hear. "I'll pay, ok." Hermione reached into her back pocket and pulled out a $50 bill and handed it to the bartender. After getting her change, they sat down at one of the small round tables. A girl with bluish black hair came over and sat next to Hermione.  
  
"Ana told me you were here." The girl said, then looked over at Draco. "I'm Amelia.." She extended her hand over the table.  
  
"Draco." he shook her hand.  
  
"Hey Amelia" Hermione gave her a hug.  
  
"Why are you sitting out here? Randy got us a private room." Amelia said.  
  
"Oh... I didn't know." Hermione stood and grabbed her drink. Draco followed.  
  
"Is Randy going to be DJing all night?" Hermione asked as they walked to the private rooms that lined the back of the club.  
  
"No, his friends are helping him, so he'll come dance once things get going smoothly." Amelia's blue eyes shined brightly.  
  
"YO...YO..YO. How's everyone doing tonight?" A tall, brown haired guy said into the microphone. The crowd went wild, especially Amelia. "Good... we're gonna harden things up a bit." He said as the speakers blared 'Stupify' by Disturbed. Everyone started jumping, Hermione grabbed Amelia and Draco and pulled them towards the rooms before the mosh-pit broke out.  
  
Ana, Kivaiden, Alysia, and Kori were already in the room. Ana, of course, was sitting on Kivaiden's lap with her arms draped around his neck. Kivaiden was quite intimidating. He had dirty blonde hair down to his shoulders, was very well built and eyes that were so light blue they were almost white. His features were strong, yet handsome. Kivaiden lifted Ana off his lap and sat her on the seat next to him, so he could stand.  
  
"Hey 'Mione, How've you been?" He said as he hugged her.  
  
"Good, and you?"  
  
"No complaints!" Kivaiden said, then extended his hand to Draco. "You must be Draco."  
  
Draco nodded and shook his hand. Ana stood up and jumped on Kivaiden's back, piggy-back style. "Lets go dance" She said as she kissed his neck.  
  
"Let's dance," Hermione said, motioning to Draco,"or if you wanna chill, that's fine."  
  
Curious about how muggles dance, Draco said "Let's dance,' and she lead him out onto the edge of the dance floor. When they reached the middle of the floor, the song changed to Christina Aguilera 'Dirrty'. Hermione and Ana screamed and stood back to back, Draco in front of Hermione, Kivaiden in front of Ana.  
  
`*"Oooh, I'm overdue  
  
Give me some room  
  
I'm comin through  
  
Paid my dues  
  
In the mood  
  
Me and the girls gonna shake the room"*`  
  
Hermione and Ana turned around and started rolling their hips towards each other, grinding on each others legs.  
  
`*"DJ's spinning (show your hands)  
  
Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)"*`  
  
Hermione backed away from Ana and wrapped her hands around Draco's neck over her head, rolling her ass in his groin  
  
`*"I need that, uh, to get me off  
  
Sweat until my clothes come off"*`  
  
Hermione lowered herself to the floor, bringing her hands down Draco's chest over her head behind her as she dropped. She lifted he ass right into Draco's lap, then rolled the rest of her body until she was standing.  
  
Draco froze. *How the hell do they dance like that?* he asked himself. Hermione, reading his thoughts perfectly answered,  
  
"The best way to learn how to do it, is to actually do it." she smiled.  
  
"How do we-"  
  
"Shh! Follow me!" she instructed as she led him towards a big group in the middle of the dance floor.  
  
"In there?" he asked. He had never been claustrophobic, but that space was tiny. Hermione just nodded as she squeezed past people. When they found a place big enough to dance in, they stopped. Draco could smell the sweat and thought he was going to be sick. The song changed.  
  
"Just hold here," she told him, taking his hands and placing them on her hips. Hermione just let herself go as she listened to the lyrics:  
  
"I put my hand upon your hip When I dip you dip we dip   
  
You put your hand upon my hip When you dip I dip we dip   
  
I put my hand upon your hip When I dip you dip we dip   
  
You put yours and I put mine   
  
And we can get down low And roll it round"   
  
They practiced swaying and dipping back and forth until the song ended.  
  
As soon as it ended, Hermione got an idea. She told Draco to stay where he was and made her way to the DJ.  
  
"Hey you!" she called to Randy, the DJ.  
  
"Holy shit 'Mione it's you! Your looking hella fine tonight! Are you all by yourself?"  
  
"No, I got a man, well sorta!" she explained.  
  
"Ok, cool, cool, what can I do for you?" Randy asked.  
  
"Can you play 'Back that Ass Up', by Juvenile?" she asked, hoping her idea would work. She knew that this song was easy to dance to and it was one of her favorites.  
  
"Sure and you have fun tonight, chica!" he called after her.  
  
Draco, who had been standing there looking quite awkward, looked around him. He saw couples all over grinding and much more.*I wonder if Hermione knows how to do that?* he asked himself, *She probably does, but would she dance that way with me?*  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by someone tapping his shoulder. He turned around to see a group of girls staring at him. The leader, he presumed, had medium-length blonde hair that was in two loose buns. His gaze skimmed her and he noticed that she wore a strapless top and he wondered why it didn't just fall off. His gaze went lower and he discovered that she wore a skirt that rode high, very high, on her thigh. She was just as tall as he was, but thinner, making the outfit look good on her.  
  
"I'm Nicki," she said.  
  
Draco, taking her hand "Draco."  
  
She smiled at his name "Well, Draco, you wanna dance?"  
  
"Not with you!" came a voice from behind Draco. He turned around to see Hermione standing there.  
  
"And what if he wants to dance with me?" Nicki asked.  
  
"Why would he want to dance with a whore bag like you?" Hermione asked, her voice full of venom.  
  
"Oh wench! You did not just say that!" Nicki yelled as she lunged forward. But Draco's arm stopped her.  
  
"Leave," he said. It was calm, but firm. Nicki looked at him, then at Hermione, then her friends.  
  
"Let's bounce," she told them, and they left.  
  
"I'm sorry," Hermione said, but Draco waved her off.  
  
"It's ok, really."  
  
"Hey y'all. This one's going out to my girl Hermione!" came Randy's smooth voice over the microphone.  
  
"You asked? For a song?" Draco asked, looking shocked at Hermione's choice.  
  
"Yes, let's dance." was all she said. Draco put his hands on her hips. Hermione began swaying and dipping, then putting her hands on Draco's and whispered,  
  
"Follow my lead." And she began grinding downwards. Draco thought they were going to fall over, but Hermione led them back upwards.  
  
Wow* he thoughts, *This is different*  
  
It was then that Draco even heard the lyrics:  
  
"Girl, you looked good--back that ass up.  
  
You's a fine mother fucker--back that ass up.  
  
You call me pimp daddy--back that ass up.  
  
Girl who you playin' with--back that ass up."  
  
Draco was so surprised by the words that he was shocked when he was forced to let go of Hermione. He watched her as she reached down then came back up, her ass falling into Draco's hands.  
  
"Wow," was all he said. It was then, in the heat of the moment that Draco forgot himself and began to really have fun.  
  
It was after the song ended that Alysia and Ana joined them.  
  
"Hey you guys havin' fun?" Ana asked.   
  
"Yeah," Draco answered.  
  
"Sweet."  
  
"Hey," Alysia greeted,  
  
"Lets go into the cage." she suggested.  
  
"OK," Hermione and Ana said simultaneously.  
  
So they all walked towards the cages, Draco trailing behind them, then stopped when they entered the cage. He had seen the cages previously, but he had never been in one. As soon as the girls got into it, a new song came on. The crowd went wild and Hermione recognized TATU 'All the things she said'. They started mimicking the video, minus the actual kissing, they just made it look like they were.  
  
It wasn't long before Alysia had pulled Draco into the cage and was dancing with him, who, by this time, kind of knew what he was doing. And Ana and Hermione were dancing together. Draco watched them as they grinded down, up, then back. Next they turned around and faced each other. They put their arms around each other's shoulders and one of Hermione's legs was in between Ana's, the other on the outside. Then they began to dance.  
  
*So that's why I thought she was a lesbian* Draco mused, *That's just how they act!* He laughed at this, causing Alysia to look at him.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"It's just I've never seen dancing that allows girls to act like lesbians." this caused Alysia to laugh hysterically.  
  
"We may act like one when we dance, but Merlin knows were not! Dancing like that..." she pointed towards Hermione and Ana, "Is hott."  
  
"I guess." Draco said. He still couldn't see how they could act like that and not be lesbians. *I'll never understand muggles!* he laughed to himself.  
  
Knowing that he wanted to be closer to Hermione, Alysia moved them next to the dancing girls. What happened next, happened before Draco knew what was going on. All he knew was that in a matter of minutes, he was in the middle of the three girls. Hermione in front of him, and Ana and Alysia behind, all grinding.  
  
Kivaiden and Amelia soon joined them in the cage. They made two "groups". Alysia, Kivaiden and Ana, and Amelia, Draco, and Hermione. They danced facing each other and soon they could hear cheers from the crowd below.  
  
"Hey hey hey! That's my girl up there. Have fun babay!" Randy called out to Amelia. Amelia just laughed,  
  
"He'll get rewarded for that one, later." Amelia told Draco and Hermione.  
  
The next song was KC and JO JO's 'Crazy', Draco and Hermione moved into each other's arms, and began to dance. While Ana danced with Kidaiven, Randy found Amelia and Alysia found some random hot guy.   
  
As his cheek rested against Hermione's, Draco could here Alysia whispering in the guy's ear. "You wanna go and have some fun?" He didn't hear the answer, but he guess it was a 'yes' because about a minute later they announced their departure.  
  
"See ya later 'Mione, Draco, come back sometime." she said as she kissed Hermione on the cheek. After saying goodbye to everyone, she and her new friend left.  
  
After another hour or so of dancing, Draco was also ready to go.  
  
"I'm tired Hermione," he said. An realizing that she was as well.   
  
She said, "Sure. Ana, were gonna go."  
  
"OK, I'll go with you. Kidaiven, hunni, are you coming?" she asked him.  
  
"No, I'm going to stay. If thats alright with you, love?" Kivaiden said.  
  
"Ok!" she said and kissed him goodbye  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow and we can hook up." Kivaiden called after her as they left..  
  
As they made their way onto the street, Draco felt the cold sweep around them.  
  
"Holy shit it's cold!" Draco cried.  
  
"Yeah, I'm freezing," Ana agreed. They walked the rest of the way in silence.  
  
By the time they climbed in Ana's window it was 3:30 AM.  
  
"I'll talk to you later k?" Hermione yawned as she hugged her friend and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Yeah and you better bring Draco back." she laughed.  
  
"You're a natural." and she hugged him as well. Draco, not sure of what to say, just hugged her.  
  
"Oh!" Ana cried.  
  
"You need to get changed! Kivaiden wouldn't like it if you made off with his clothes." Ana laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah." Hermione said as she ushered Draco into the bathroom, his clothes in his hands. After he had changed, he and Hermione looked at the CD case.  
  
"One.. two... three." and they were back in Hermione's room.  
  
*****************************  
  
A/N: I hope you all liked it and again, I want to thank Alyssium for all her help!!!!!! THANK YOU!  
  
BTW: Kivaiden looks like Brad Pitt as Louie from Interview with a Vampire!!! If you haven't seen it... go watch it.... now!!!! 


	20. Chapter 20: Ecstasy

A/N: (*Makes sour face*) Hope you all like it..... It was very hard work and I had to do alot of research for it. Just joking... enjoy!!  
  
**********************************  
  
beautybunnymouse: Thanks, I am glad you are better. I love Kivaiden.... hes my babay!!!  
  
EgyptsStar: I know, Draco is no longer a muggle virgin! (*Gives a around of applause*) thanks for reading...hope you like.....  
  
Orlando's Gurl: That is so funny that Randy is actually a DJ, no you never told me. That is why I wanted to talk to you so bad, cuz I wanted to ask if it was ok for him to be the DJ, but I guess it worked out alright. Yes, Alysia is muggle, but even I don't say 'Oh God' I actually say 'Oh Merlin" as well...so.  
  
faatima: the CD is like a port key, which Hermione bewitched to take her to Ana's room whenever it is touched. I hope that helps.  
  
ObSsEsSeD: Draco is quite the popular one huh? (*Drools a little just at the thought of him*) You can borrow him... I am sure he wouldn't mind... after all Hermione, Ana, and BeBe12321 have all had him, why shouldn't you get a turn!  
  
Alyssium: No, thank you. I hope you have fun... don't do anything that I wouldn't!  
  
Sabriel Kalt: Awwww.. thanks. I actually do want to become a writer and I have one of my originals being edited right now.(*Crosses fingers*) let just hope they like it!  
  
Mistress-0f-the-dragon: Here is your update, and I am glad that you liked the last chapter!  
  
carol: Kivaiden is extremely hottt.... glad you noticed. Sorry but he couldn't be in this chapter, but not wo worry he won't stay gone for long.  
  
Burnsybabe: Thank you. IWAV is an amazing movie.... everyone should watch it!  
  
Callie: Good for you... you wanna share him? (*winks*) Just playin, I am glad you had fun... hope you like what is to come!  
  
loopylie: Awww... thanks for getting more people to read.  
  
Slytherin_Solitude: OK...OK...OK... I can only go so fast... here is your update!  
  
voldemortsucks18: Rum and Coke is the greatest!!! Glad you liked!  
  
Artee and Sporky: Yay!! Artee is all better now....   
  
******************************************  
  
Chapter 20: Ecstasy!!!  
  
Hermione sighed as she closed the CD case and put it away. She sat on her bad to remove her boots. "I've never seen you act like that" Hermione said as she threw her boots in the corner of the room.  
  
"Nor you." Draco was still shocked.  
  
Hermione just shrugged. "I'm not all about books and studying, you know." Hermione slowly walked towards him.  
  
"I've come to see that."  
  
"And... do you like what you see?" She asked softly as she ran the back of her fingers down his jaw line. She hadn't realized how hypnotizing his eyes were. Draco put his hands on the side of her waist and pulled her against him. Hermione gently glided her fingertips over the back of his neck.  
  
"And if I told you yes?" Draco whispered in her ear. Being so close to her was causing excitement which Hermione could feel. Hermione craved what he had, she wanted him with a yearning she had never felt before.  
  
"Stay the night with me?" She asked as she flicked his earlobe with her tongue, then kissed down his neck.  
  
"Are you sure?" Draco was shocked at her boldness. Hermione unclipped his dress robe and let it fall off his shoulders to the floor. Hermione rubbed her hands up his chest under his shirt then pulled it over his head. Her hands moved slowly up his chest and wrapped around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, his breathe sweet and tantalizing.  
  
"Yes." She slowly unbuttoned her pants, then unzipped them and let them fall to the floor leaving her in a lacy red thong.  
  
This was too much for Draco. Her mile long sun-kissed legs and her hot wet pussy hidden behind barely there fabric. Her wanted her so bad, and he didn't care if it showed.  
  
Hermione smiled devilishly as she backed up towards the bed. She knew he wanted her, probably as much as she wanted him. Hermione beckoned him over as she stood at the edge of the bed. Hermione greeted him with deep passionate kisses as her hands found the waist band of his pants and unbuttoned them.  
  
Draco's hands explored her smooth back under her shirt and the roundness of her ass as his tongue devoured her mouth.  
  
Hermione began to inch her way under the waist band of his boxers, delicate touch making him harder. Just before her hand reached his engorged member, she broke the kiss, gave a sexy giggle, and slid herself backwards into the middle of the bed, never taking her eyes off Draco's. Draco's pants fell as he crawled onto the bed and landed in a heap on the floor at the end of the bed. Starting at her knees, he kissed up her thigh, his hand caressing the other leg.  
  
Hermione layed back on her elbows, as he kissed above her pantie line. His hands traveled up bringing her shirt with and pulling i over her head, leaving her n a bra that matched her thong. With one hand, Draco unclipped her bra and layed her down. Kissing her body , he slowly removed one strap from her shoulder, then the other, finally removing it all together and threw it off the bed as his lips found her nipple. Hermione moaned and caressed the back of his head as he nibbled gently on her hard nipples. His touch was electric and sent shivers through her entire body. She wanted more...she needed more!  
  
Draco's nibbling turned harder and she squealed in the delight of the pain of his bite. His lips found hers as his hot body pressed into hers. her hands roamed his back as he kissed her and allowed his hand to travel down between their bodies. Hermione felt his hand slip under her panties and a finger slide in between the bare folds of her clit, her moan muffled by Draco's mouth. Draco loved bringing a woman past the point of bliss. She didn't have to touch him and he would be satisfied. Just the fact that he could make them shake was good enough for him, and was all the pleasure he needed.  
  
She was definitely turned on, Draco's finger slid effortlessly through her hot wet clit. Starting slow, he stroked her, gradually increasing speed, until her breathing came in short deep breaths indicating she was at climax. Draco slowed his hand and kissed down between her breasts and removed her panties. Draco slid his hands up her legs on the inside, having her spread them to give him access. Opening her fold with one hand, he wrapped his lips around her clitoris, causing Hermione's back to arch.  
  
Her taste was incredible, Draco smiled as slowly inserted 2 fingers into her as he licked at her.  
  
Hermione moaned as he gained speed. It felt so good that it soon became a torture and she couldn't take it anymore. Draco felt the muscles inside her tighten around his fingers, she organismed again.  
  
Draco slid up her hot body and found her mouth again. Hermione rolled him over and crawled on top of him. Reaching behind her, she found the hole in his boxers and grabbed his penis. It was Draco's turn to moan. Hermione pulled it out and lowered herself onto him. He was so much bigger then she had anticipated and it hurt a bit as she pushed him into the hilt. After a few minutes the pain subsided and she glided up and down, rolling her hips to give extra pleasure to him. Draco's hands found her rock hard nipples and pinched and pulled causing an exciting pain. Draco moaned loudly as she tightened around him bringing him beyond the point of ecstasy. Hermione's movements lower and Draco pulled her down to rest on his chest, both covered in the sweat of passionate sex.   
  
*****************************************  
  
A/N: I hope you all liked it. It was the first sex scene that I have done....  
  
*****************************  
  
Ana: But... uh... what about me?  
  
Hermione: What about you?  
  
Ana: I wanna FUCK!  
  
Draco: Well lets go!  
  
ObSsEsSeD: No way! She already gots her man.... you are all mine! (*Drags him into a room*)  
  
Kivaiden: Hunni, you want to go have some fun?  
  
Ana: (*puts on a puppy dog face and nods*)  
  
Kivaiden: Alright, I am your love slave. (*walks over and picks her up and carries her into the room in fits of giggles*)  
  
Hermione: (*Twiddles her thumbs*) Damn horny teens.... 


	21. Chapter 21: Again and Again!

A/N: I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to get up... Everyone at my job was way for Spring Break, so i had to work soo much. I worked like 80 hours this week, I am exhausted!! I hope you all like it, and I am sorry about making you wait for so long.... Thanks you to all my reviewers... you are the greatest!!!! I really do appreciate coming home and seeing my in-box full of reviews... thank you all so much!!!!  
  
************************************************  
  
  
  
Burnsybabe: Thank you. Interview with a Vampire is the greatest!!  
  
beautybunnymouse: One of the best sex scenes ever, huh? Well thank you, and thank you for all your help on AOL. Can't wait to talk to you again.  
  
beautifulatlatisgirl: The Nicki thing was Alyssium's idea... good job to her!!!! YAY! Thank you for reading and reviewing!  
  
shannon: Alright...alright... here is more (*cowers in the corner*) please don't hurt me!  
  
Callie: ok, if you insist!   
  
hugsalot22990: Thank you....hope you like what is coming  
  
Orlando's Gurl: Thank you Amelia! And no, my sex scene doesn't make yours seem like ice... BTW when are you going to send me the next chapter. I have been waiting forever!!!! WAHHHHHH... anyways, can't wait to talk to you again.  
  
katie: Thank you. Brad Pitt is so hot in that movie...(*drools*)  
  
starrynight girl: I guess I was good at being perverted...everyone seemed to like it. Thanks for reading!  
  
Lost Soul In The Crowd: Thank you! I was updating everyday...but as you can see I haven't updated in like a few days. Which I am truly sorry for, I just had so much work this week, cuz everyone else is away on Spring Break. I want Draco to be sweet and caring, every girls fantasy...(Although he kinda already is)  
  
ObSsEsSeD: Alright, you talked me into it... you can keep him for a little while longer. (*wink*)  
  
red flame dragon: Yeah, I got a cookie!!! (*munches away*) You can have a go at Draco once you can get him away from ObSsEsSeD.... which I think is going to be quite the task!!!  
  
SilverDreams04: Thanks (*big smile*) Yeah, we are all horny teens.. there is nothing wrong with it!!!! And DRACO is damn YUMMY!!!, especially if he is have neckid!!!  
  
ej-83: Thank you... I don't have enough time, however, to e-mail everyone when I update...sorry. Hope you like whats to come....  
  
mystic_ruler2099: I am going to keep writing. All you reviewers are the best ever!!!  
  
oreo69not96: I am glad I could accommodate you.  
  
brownsugah: thank you.... Sex is always wonderful....especially when you have a hottie like Draco to work with!! lol  
  
DionneClark: I love sex scenes too, I just didn't know if mine was any good... thanks for reading!  
  
bEbE12321: Ok, don't hurt the writer, here is your update. Careful with the coffee, its hott!!! (*rubs chin thoughtfully*) a collection of Draco thongs... I wanna see that!  
  
Moosie Fate: Thanks, glad you like!  
  
EgyptsStar: Your right.... once you fuck, its all ova!!!  
  
luv-bug21: I am sorry... you should know by now that I have to leave it at cliffhangers, so that way you all come back to read the rest... I am sorry, Don't hate me (*cries*) And I think you are going to have to fight ObSsEsSeD and red flame dragon for your turn.... He is very popular among all of you!   
  
Danielle: This is my little sister, who comes into my room at 6 in the morning and asks me if I have written anymore. And if I tell her 'NO' She smacks me in the head with the note book and jumps on my bed until I start writing. Then when she leaves for school, i go back to sleep!!! LOL 6 o'clock is too damn early for me, my brain doesn't even function that early!  
  
BbyChick: Ok, here is MORE! LOL The "Dip" song was Alyssium's idea as well.....  
  
Elven at Heart: Thank you for all the review..... they were great. I take it you are into LOTR! I hope you like whats coming up. BTW can you speak elvish? (also known as Quenya)  
  
*********************************  
  
Chapter 21: Again and Again!  
  
Hermione blinked as the new days sunlight filled her room. The covers were pulled up under her arms, covering her naked body. She rolled over to look at the man she had spend a night of passionate love making with, only to find the bed empty. Burring her face in his pillow, she breathed in his scent and remembered his delicate touch on her body and the taste of his mouth on hers. Hermione smiled to herself as she sat up and stretched, the covers falling exposing her bare breasts.  
  
Pulling on a long pink robe, she walked out onto the balcony. She hurt, she hadn't known that losing your virginity would be so painful, but the day was beautiful, nothing could dampen her happy mood on a day as perfect as this. Almost the entire school was out on the grounds laughing and having fun.  
  
Hermione walked to the bathroom, pulled her hair up in a high pony tail and examined the proof of last night quest. 3 huge marks adorned her neck and one above her left breast. Gently pressing them, made her body quake with pleasure.  
  
Wrapping her hair in a bun, as to not get it wet, she showered and quickly dressed, selecting a tight white hoody, which she left unzipped a little exposing her black bra, and short black shorts. She pulled her hair out of the bun and just left it in the high pony tail. Finishing off with just a little makeup, Hermione bounced happily down the stairs to the common room and out the portrait.  
  
The group was easy to find. Ron and Ginny's red hair could be seen from a mile away.  
  
"Hey everyone!" Hermione said happily.  
  
"There you are Hermione, we were wondering when you were going to come out!" Ginny said. Ron's jaw dropped when he caught sight of her barely there attire. Hermione laughed to herself.  
  
"Well, I am here now....so whats going on?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, I need to talk to you." Deanna said grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the group.  
  
"So did it work?" Hermione asked once they were out of ear-shot of Ron, Harry, and Ginny.  
  
Deanna smiled and nodded "Yeah, I told him that I liked him and gave him a kiss."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He asked why I had kept it in for so long. We spent the entire night talking, and never once did he mention you."  
  
"Thats great. I'm glad everything worked out." Hermione said as she hugged Deanna.  
  
"Looks like things worked out better then we had intended!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione was confused.  
  
Deanna pointed to her neck. "Where'd you get those? Malfoy?" Deanna asked curiously as she examined them.  
  
Hermione didn't know what to do. Did she really want to share with the world the night of eternal bliss that she had had with her former archenemy?   
  
Deanna took the silence as a 'yes' "I told you that you shouldn't. Your only going to get hurt 'Mione...."   
  
"I'm not going to get hurt, I have it all under control." Hermione lied to Deanna and to herself. She didn't have control, not when he was around. Hermione pulled the pony tail out and let her hair fall down around her neck. "Do you think the other seen them?"  
  
"I don't know how they could have missed them!" Deanna laughed as they joined the group again.  
  
******************************************  
  
Draco stormed into the common room. He was furious. *How can she go out in public like that? Doesn't she realize that everyone is looking at her?* Draco threw his Quidditch robe across the back of the over-size black leather chair, turned and punched the wall. He didn't punch through the wall, but his hand hurt like hell. Draco lit a fire, then pulled his shirt off and used it for a pillow when he layed on the couch. He watched the flicker of the orange and red flames, his anger grew as the flames died down to glowing embers.  
  
******************************************  
  
It was just started to get dark when the portrait opened and Hermione's voice could be heard threw the common room.  
  
"You guys are assholes." Hermione laughed, obviously joking.  
  
"Com'on 'Mione, green is a good color on you" Harry said.  
  
"Green may be a good color on me, but do you realize how long it is going to take me to get all this grass out of my hair?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but you know it was fun!" Ginny said.  
  
"We better go find Ron and Deanna, who knows what he is doing to the poor girl." Harry said.  
  
"Don't you mean 'what shes doing to him'?" Ginny laughed.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you guys later." Hermione hugged her friends.  
  
"Bye "Mione" Ginny said as Harry draped his arm around her.  
  
Hermione entered the now dark common room. In the dim light, she could just make out Draco's figure sitting on the couch staring at the fireplace. She walked up behind the couch, put her hands on his shoulders, slowly bringing the down his chest as she lowered herself to kiss his neck.  
  
Draco stood pulling out of her grasp. "Nice show your putting on" he said angrily.  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione was confused.  
  
"Parading around out there like you have no dignity. I thought you were better then that."  
  
"You didn't seem to have a problem with it when you were the one that was looking!" Hermione yelled, turned and ran upstairs. She slammed the her door and walked to the CD played, popped in one of her mixed CD's....  
  
`*"3,6,9 damn your fine   
  
move it so you can sock it to me one mo time  
  
Get low, Get low   
  
To the window (TO THE WINDOW), to the wall, (TO THE WALL)  
  
To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS)  
  
To all these bitches crawl (CRAWL)"*`  
  
blared from the speakers. Hermione went into the bathroom to remove the rest of the grass Harry and Ginny had put in her hair. Soon the music turned off, Draco's figure filled the mirror behind her. Hermione payed no attention and just continued with her hair until Draco grabbed her hands and spun her around, his face was hard, but no longer angry.  
  
"I don't want anyone looking at whats mine."   
  
Hermione couldn't stay mad at him, not when he looked at her like he was at that moment. "And I'm yours?" Hermione questioned with a smile as she ruffled his slicked back hair.  
  
"Quiet you...." Draco pressed his lips to hers, lifted her at the hips and sat her on the counter. "So you forgive me?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione nodded. "You can be sweet when you want to."   
  
"Don't read too much into it, I'm not liking it." Draco smiled.  
  
Hermione wrapped her leg around the back of him and pulled him close. "Well, I am..." She wanted him again. Here and now! "Can I have you?" She asked as she slid her hand down the front of his pants. Draco's mouth hung open in pleasure, his breath intensified as her hand rubbed his shaft. Hermione ran the tip of her tongue across his bottom lip, Draco hungrily took her mouth as he unzipped her hoody.  
  
They made love for the second time in less the 24 hours. Mirror fogged, they layed next to each other on the shag rug on the floor, amongst the strewn cloths. Hermione layed her head on his chest and listened to the rhythm of his heart beat slowing down.  
  
"Didn't know you had it in you, Granger." Draco kissed her forehead.  
  
"Had what?"  
  
"Your quite the little sex kitten." Draco laughed.  
  
Hermione smiled and looked at him. "Ready to go again?" She joked  
  
"I'm still wore out from last night." Draco said.  
  
"And if I do this?..." Hermione reached up and kissed his lips, her hand finding the whole of him. He turned hard again once her speed increased. Hermione stopped and removed her hand. "Are you still wore out?" Hermione teased  
  
"No" Draco said quickly, eager for her touch again. Hermione smiled as she crawled atop him and lowered herself onto him....  
  
********************************************  
  
A/N: I hope that was worth the wait!!! Even though I am almost shure it wasn't.  
  
********************************************  
  
Ana: Ok, when are we getting back to me?  
  
Hermione: See, this is a Draco/Hermione fic.... its not all about you!  
  
Ana: Well it should be!  
  
Hermione: No, your story it the one that the writer is publishing....not only do you have that one, but she is also writing a sequel.  
  
Kivaiden: Actually, the first one is about ME! Ana is the secondary character...so...  
  
Ana: Yeah, its not about me.  
  
Hermione: you guys are starting to sound as bad as Draco. All you know how to say is 'ME ME ME'  
  
Draco: Hey! I resent that comment. I don't just think about myself!  
  
Hermione: (*places her hands on her hips and give Draco the ~*you must be kidding me*~ look*)  
  
Draco: I can't help it if I am desired by all, can I?  
  
(*Swarms of girls come running up to him*) 


	22. Chapter 22: Romance, Betrothal, Betraya...

EgyptsStar: Ye Haw!!!! I think that sums up their relationship quite well...lol  
  
luv-bug21: You are special. All my reviewers are. I respond to all the comments, at least I try to. I haven't had anyone tell me that I missed them yet so.... I am glad that you like my story... I hope I can keep you all entertained. You still have to fight for Draco I am afraid... the others don't seem to want to give him up after their turn!!! lol  
  
Artee and Sporky: You can have some cake...as long as I can have some too!!! Tell Artee that I say 'HI' back. Thank you for reading!  
  
Elven at Heart: Well, being a big LOTR fan myself, it was kinda obvious. I have learned to speak Elvish, self taught. Maybe sometime we can speak Elvish to each other! LOL Maybe I should incorporate some Elvish into my story... that should be an interesting mix, huh?  
  
Burnsybabe: I'm going, I'm going.... I can't go no faster... J/K Hope you like!  
  
mystic_ruler2099: Ok, I continued!!! here is your next chapter!  
  
BbyChick: There wasn't a lemon, I kinda just skipped over it. There will be more later, so don't get to aggravated with me, pwease!  
  
beautybunnymouse: I hope you are having fun with your movie....BTW what movie are you watching? Thank you for all your help, I really appreciate it.! Much luv.  
  
Kagome loves Inuyasha: Yay for Ron!!! I can't tell you how long it will last thou...cuz then I will give away my secrets and you won't come back to read!!!!  
  
**********************************  
  
A/N: I really hope you all like this. I want to personally thank beautybunnymouse for all her help in these last two chapters!!!! THANK YOU!  
  
*************************************  
  
Chapter 22: Romance, Betrothal, Betrayal  
  
Things were going great, Draco and Hermione spent as much time together as possible. Before the snow fell and it became too cold, Draco had created a candlelit dinner for the two of them out on the balcony, again consisting of Hermione's favorite meal. For desert, they had Apple Pie with a mountain of whipped cream. Hermione's aphrodisiac, which she purposely/on accident spilled on the top of her breasts and Draco willingly licked it off ever so seductively.  
  
Draco had become quite the romantic. She had found love notes all over the common room from him, containing poems and song lyrics that he had learned from her collection. He said that they expressed how he felt. Never in a million years would Hermione have thought him to be a romantic! He had even quit slicking his hair back because Hermione had said that she liked it better loose.  
  
They had spend alot of time at Ana's house, Kivaiden was there most of the time and they had even gone to Club Pan Hathor again. Draco was getting used to the muggle world, to Hermione's world, and he liked it.  
  
Quite a few people had noticed the change between them, especially the Slytherin girls, who gave Hermione evil stares when ever they would see her. Draco would comfort her by saying "They are just jealous because you are so beautiful and perfect." causing Hermione to get lost in his eyes. She was falling fast and hard.  
  
By Friday December 11th, they had just about finished the arrangements for the Winter Dance. Hermione wasn't sure what the entertainment would be, because Draco had insisted on taking care of that, and wouldn't utter a single word to her no matter how much she begged.  
  
Hermione had just finished telling Dumbledore the plans foe the dance, at which time he told her that Draco had informed him of the entertainment and he thought is was 'A Splendid Idea'. Hermione was about to ask what the entertainment was, but figured better of it, just in case it made it seem as if she hadn't helped with the planning.  
  
After leaving Dumbledore's office, Hermione decided to head down to the Slytherin's dorm to see if Draco was still there visiting Blaise. Upon opening the door, she heard Draco's voice only the other voice didn't belong to Blaise. It didn't even belong to a guy. It was none other then Pansy Parkinson. Hermione stopped and left the door open a crack to listen.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Pansy asked Draco.  
  
"None of your business." Draco said angrily.  
  
"Draco, we are betrothed, we are supposed to be getting married soon, and here I find out that you are traipsing around with the filthy fuckin mudblood..."  
  
"My father wanted me to marry you. I don't even like you, frankly I can't stand you!"  
  
"So you like her?" Pansy put her hands on her overly large hips. "Your gonna choose a mudblood over a PURE BLOOD?"  
  
"No, Pansy, I don't like her..." Draco said.  
  
Pansy gave a smug smile "I knew you wouldn't degrade yourself that low for a piece of ass." She said as she wrapped her arms around Draco.  
  
Hermione, crying, turned and ran all the way back to her dorm.  
  
Draco peeled her arms off of him. "I'm in love with her!"  
  
"What?!" Pansy exclaimed. "Just wait till Lucius finds out..."  
  
"Lucius hasn't been seen for 2 years...good luck!" Draco turned and stormed out of the common room.  
  
After wandering around a bit, thinking if what he said to Pansy was true, Draco returned to the dorm.  
  
Hermione was sitting on the couch crying hysterically.  
  
"Hermione, whats wrong?" Draco ran over to her and tried to comfort her.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Hermione pulled out of his arms and stood.  
  
"I don't understand.... whats the matter?" He stood and tried to take her in his arms again.  
  
"Don't FUCKIN touch me, Draco!" Hermione slapped him across the face. Draco's steely grey eyes turned and glared at her tear stricken honey ones "Your engaged... you have been this entire time..." Hermione cried harder.  
  
"Its not like that...Its not what you think" Draco said. He was confused, he didn't even know where she had heard about his betrothal to Pansy.  
  
"Deanna was right... you did offer me the world, a world that I should have known was too good to be true..." Hermione thought out loud.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about..."  
  
"Oh... then why don't you explain the conversation that I overheard between you and Pansy... Why don't you start by telling me something real, Draco, because as far as I am concerned everything that comes out of your mouth is nothing but a lye."  
  
"How much of that conversation did you here?" Draco asked.  
  
"Up until the part where she asked you if you liked me..." Hermione said sadly, tears still streaming down her face.  
  
"And did you hear my answer?"  
  
"Yes I did... I was stupid to think that a mudblood like me could mean anything to you....."  
  
"WHAT?!" Draco yelled... after what he told Pansy, Hermione still didn't think that he loved her?  
  
"' No, Pansy, I don't like her...' I heard enough and walked away" Hermione said calmly as she wiped away her tears "Thanks, it was a blast while it lasted."  
  
"Thats not what I said!!" Draco fumed. "Is that all you heard?" Hermione was walking away from him, up the stairs. " I told Pansy that I didn't like you.... that I was in love with you."  
  
Hermione whipped around and her eyes became the size of gold balls. "What?"  
  
"I'm in love with you Hermione... I don't just like you."  
  
Hermione's face turned hard, she turned and ran up the stairs.  
  
Draco fell to his knees. He had confessed how he felt and she walked away from him. Draco stood after a long moment, and followed after her. Her room was empty. She wasn't in the bathroom or out on the balcony. He knew she had gone to Ana. She always turned to Ana. Draco hid his hurt behind anger and pushed everything off of his desk, books and parchment spilling everywhere, his ink shattered in a spider web of black liquid.  
  
*************************************  
  
Ana: Awww...poor Draco... he pours his heart out to Hermione and she leaves him!  
  
Kivaiden: Ana, I love you!  
  
Ana: (*pulls a Hermione and walks way, then stops and comes back to him*) I love you too, my hot little.... (*makes a growling noise*)  
  
Kivaiden: Guess what?  
  
Ana: huh?  
  
Kivaiden: We are in the next chapter, and everyone will finally know what I am!  
  
Ana: And what is that? An Underworld Pleasure God?  
  
Kivaiden: (*rolls his eyes*) Only for you my Underworld Pleasure Goddess! (*bites her neck*) 


	23. Chapter 23: A dark offer

A/N: I hope you all like and I hope it isn't too...weird? BTW I have a Yahoo Messenger too! Name is just the same as everything else: kivaidensgirl  
  
********************************  
  
EgyptsStar: Love! Its so damn complicated! Oh well... you can't live with it, but you can't live without it! So what are you gonna do about it?!?!  
  
imogenhm: its not sad... it makes for a good plot line! lol  
  
Kiki: If you reread it carefully, its says that Dumbledore gave her a charm that would make the amp able to work in the school. And being as Dumbledore is really smart, the charm is shure to work! And Hermione isn't a poser... if that was the case then everyone that picked up a guitar after it was invented would be a poser..... hence NO MUSIC!!!! Sorry!  
  
beautybunnymouse: NOPE!!!! No vampires here!!! LOL  
  
Lolly6: Well she did......It will all work out for the best....at least I think it MIGHT!  
  
Artee and Sporky: I don't want no taco....(*cries*) me don't eat meat.... nothing with a face....yucky!!!!! Yes I have a AOL screen name...its: kivaidensgirl IM me anytime!!!!  
  
Dayaja: Well you are only on chapter 1... so you have a ways to go! Hope you like it!  
  
Elven at Heart: I didn't do anything! Hermione did it! I already e-mailed you so I don't really have much to say. I seen you come on Yahoo messenger for like a sec, but then you went away! I hope you are getting it to work.  
  
Burnsybabe: i am not leaving you hanging... i just need time to write it! hope you like!  
  
**********************************  
  
Chapter 23: A dark offer.  
  
"Oh, 'Mione, whats wrong?" Kivaiden jumped off the bed and ran over to her when he seen her tear stricken face. Hermione just cried into his should, wetting his shirt.  
  
Ana returned to the room, finding Kivaiden holding Hermione. "Whats going on?" Ana asked. Hermione looked up, her eyes all red and puffy from crying. "What happened?" Ana asked as she walked over to her friend and embraced her.  
  
"I don't know. She showed up crying while you were in the bathroom..." Kivaiden said.  
  
"Its Draco, isn't it?" Ana asked, Hermione nodded.  
  
"I'll kill him!" Kivaiden made for the CD.  
  
"NO!!!" Hermione grabbed his arm. Instantly Ana knew why Hermione was crying. He had finally told Hermione what he had told her along time ago.  
  
"He told you, didn't he?" Ana asked as she parted from her friend and sat on the edge of her bed. Kivaiden and Hermione looked at her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kivaiden asked his girlfriend.  
  
"She knows..." Ana looked up at Hermione.  
  
Hermione nodded "Hes betrothed to Pansy..." she said softly.  
  
"How did you know that?" Kivaiden asked Ana.  
  
Ana sighed "Draco has been coming here alot to talk to me...to talk to me about Hermione.." Ana walked over to Hermione. "...he loves you, girl"  
  
"I know..." Hermione explained how she had overheard Draco and Pansy's conversation.  
  
"Awwww... that must have been awful!" Ana exclaimed when she heard what Hermione had over heard. Then she told them how he had told her that he loved her and she walked away  
  
"Why did you walk away?" Kivaiden asked.  
  
"Yeah, I thought you wanted him...." Ana added.  
  
"I do... but... it scared me, he scares me!"  
  
"Why?" Kivaiden asked.  
  
"Because I feel for him what he feels for me, and that means that he can hurt me."  
  
"Like Viktor did?" Ana asked, Hermione nodded. " I don't think that he will hurt you..."  
  
"You can't say that, you don't know. The chances of us being together forever is very unlikely..."  
  
Kivaiden interrupted her "Ana and I are going to be together forever, bound by the dark gift."  
  
"You accepted?" Hermione asked a little shocked. Ana nodded. "Did it hurt?"  
  
"No, not really, and I shall never feel any physical pain again." Ana smiled.  
  
"She bled for me, as you would do for Draco." Kivaiden said.  
  
"How can you be certain?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because, I can see it in your eyes, just as I seen it in Ana's. She is neither bound to me or anyone else, but she is mine for all eternity." Kivaiden said as Ana kissed his lips.  
  
"You got a friend for me?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Why are you so quick to give up on Draco?" Ana asked.  
  
"Because it will never work between us, he is a pure blood...and I'm...mudblood."  
  
"And if people knew of what I was, they would never have thought it possible for Ana and I..." Kivaiden was interrupted.  
  
"I knew!!!" Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, you did, and you accepted us, no questions asked. Just as we will do for you." Kivaiden said.  
  
"Draco has told me that he doesn't care that you are not pureblood. He said that in his eyes you are more pure then any that he knows." Ana said.  
  
"Come away with us, both you and Draco. Under my rule, you will never have to fear. Your gifts, as well as ours, shall be accepted by all, blood line won't matter." Kivaiden said.  
  
"I can't. Mortality hasn't past me." Hermione was shocked at his offer, yet is was so intriguing.  
  
"We will give you our gift, if you so choose."  
  
"Thank you. As tempting as your offer sounds, I need time to think about it." Hermione told him.  
  
"Whats to think about?" Ana asked.  
  
"Don't rush her. The night isn't as appealing to some as it is to others.." He spoke to Ana. "Take all the time you need, for it is truly irrelevant to us."  
  
"Thank you guys. For everything."  
  
"Your our friend.... we are always here for you." Ana hugged Hermione.  
  
"Its getting late. I better get back. I will come and see you soon though." Hermione hugged both of them.  
  
"Think about what we said, not only about night, but about Draco as well." Kivaiden said.  
  
"I don't think that I will be able to do much else." Hermione grabbed the CD and was back in her room in moments.  
  
******************************************  
  
By December 25th, all the plans were set and ready to o go for that night. Nearly all the students had decided to stay for the dance.  
  
At breakfast that morning, the Great Hall was roaring with everyones excited chatter as they discussed who they were going with and what they were going to wear.  
  
Hermione had been able to avoid talking to Draco, except when it came to panning the dance. Other conversations were kept to a minimum, a casual 'hi' as they past each other in the common room or 'good morning' if they met up in the bathroom. Hermione still didn't know what to do about him. Could he forgive her for leaving him open and vulnerable? Could she forgive herself?  
  
Hermione felt a pain of guilt as she sat on her bed and read through the letters Draco had given her. A single tear rolled down her cheek dropping onto the letter making the ink bleed.  
  
"Oh...Draco....I'm so sorry....will you ever forgive me?....I am in love with you too!..." Hermione said to the letter. Unaware, that to whom she spoke, was standing on the balcony watching her through a crack in the hangings that covered the open door. Hermione put the notes back into her bedside table drawer, grabber her dress that Ana had helped her pick out, and got into the shower.  
  
***************************************  
  
Draco entered her room once he heard the water running. She did care about him. He had been beating himself up for telling her how her felt, because he thought that she did feel the same way. Draco ran down the hall to his own room. He was going to find a way to make tonight a night she'd never forget!  
  
***************************************  
  
READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS  
  
****************************************  
  
A/N: Just so everyone knows, Kivaiden isn't a Vampire. Well he is in sort. Kivaiden is a character that I created for an original story about a race called Syrianites. They feed on human blood in much of the same way as vampires do, only not a frequent. They only need blood every 22nd moon from they were born on. Its really complicated, and I am sorry if you don't understand it. If it is easier, just think of him as a vampire, heir to his kingdom! Hope it doesn't confuse you all! 


	24. Chapter 24: The surprise of a life time

HI: Thanks for reading, I'm glad you like it!  
  
EgyptsStar: Well, I guess it is easier if you all just think of him as a vampire until my book about him is published. Kivaiden is a name that I made up....So I am not entirely sure what its meaning it or what culture it is from. I just made a list of names that I liked and combined a bunch of them until I liked the way it sounded!  
  
Orlando's Gurl: I miss you... when are you coming back on AOL? I am glad you like it. I can't wait till you update your story....please do it soon!  
  
bEbE12321: Thank you!!!!! I didn't think that the whole AMP thing would be that complicated!  
  
Elven at Heart: I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Mistress-0f-the-dragon: Wonderful yeh? thank you. Here is your update.... hope you like it!  
  
Artee and Sporky: Hope you get off grounding soon! Artee it was nice talking to you on AOL... Sporky I hope we can talk soon!  
  
ObSsEsSeD: Death threats...what a way to inspire the writer! LOL Here is your update.... I should have more up soon kk?  
  
mystic_ruler2099: Thank you Zainab and Saman I am glad that you liked it!  
  
shannon: Yes, I actually am publishing a book on Kivaiden...I am not sure when it will be out though, but once it is I will let you all know the name of it. Thank you for reading and I hope you like whats to come!  
  
luv-bug21: Hummmmm...? I don't know what a night to remember might include!LOL But lets just hope it is a night to remember!  
  
CaNaDiAn CuTiE1: Thank you!  
  
Alyssium: YAY!!! your back! Thats great that you had a good time... I wish I could have come with. You should try to get online later so that we can talk. I really missed you and thank you for calling me, that really made my day!!!! Oh... and I also have some new plot lines that I want to run by you to see if you like it!! that is if you don't mind? Well, I hope to hear from you soon! lata  
  
imogenhm: Ok, I updated! lol  
  
************************************************  
  
Chapter 24: The surprise of a life time  
  
Hermione entered the Great Hall and found her friends. The dressing was formal but they weren't allowed to wear their dress robes. Deanna, wearing a cute little strappy red dress hung on Ron's arm who wore a red button down shirt and a tie which he continuously pulled at complaining it was chocking him. Ginny had her hair pulled up in a punk do, but it looked cute and elegant with her silver slip dress she wore. Harry was no where to be seen.  
  
"You guys look amazing." Hermione said to get the attention of her friends.  
  
"As do you" Harry's voice came from behind her. Ginny squealed, ran up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. Ron pretended not to see and looked the other way, Hermione eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"He knows, I told him if he said anything to either of them, I'd beat him" Deanna told Hermione, who just laughed.  
  
"So wheres your date?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Don't have one..."  
  
"You didn't come with you- know- who?" Deanna asked sounding amazed.  
  
"Nope." Hermione said although wishing she had come with Draco.  
  
"Who's you- know- who?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nobody" Hermione laughed. Harry and Ron were quite dense, neither had noticed the change between her and Draco, and if they had neither mentioned it.  
  
"Can I have your attention please?" Dumbledore stood on the stage that replaced where the faculty table had been.  
  
"I'd like you all to give a round of applause to the head boy and head girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, for making all of this possible..." The school broke  
  
out in applause and cheers.  
  
"With out further ado...your entertainment!" Dumbledore walked off stage. Someone walked out of the red velvet curtain, a spot light shined on the person...  
  
Hermione gasped.  
  
Draco stood on stage, wearing an outfit similar to the one he worn clubbing the first time. The curtain behind him began to raise, cheers erupted around the room. Hermione was speechless, her mouth hung open.   
  
"Who is that?" Ron nudged Hermione, his arms around Deanna's waist.   
  
"It's...It's...It can't be..." Hermione stuttered.  
  
"Thanks for clarifying it" Ron laughed as he nuzzled Deanna's neck.  
  
"'Mione this is the song you played for me" Ginny said as the first few cords played.  
  
"I don't believe it" Hermione said recovering from the shock of seeing her all time favorite band on stage.   
  
"It's Metallica!!" Hermione said happily. Suddenly Draco began singing. His voice was amazing.  
  
~*"So close no matter how far  
  
couldn't be much more from the heart  
  
forever trusting who we are  
  
and nothing else matters  
  
never opened myself this way  
  
life is ours, we live it our way  
  
all these words I don't just say  
  
and nothing else matters"*~  
  
Draco descended the stairs, the crowd parted as he walked out into the middle of the crowd. Hermione looked around to see who he was going to, then she realized he was headed straight for her, Hermione face flushed as he stopped in front of her. All eyes were on them, Draco didn't seem to care. Hermione kept looking around nervously until Draco placed his hand on her cheek.  
  
~*"trust I seek and I find in you  
  
every day for us something new  
  
open mind for a different view  
  
and nothing else matters  
  
never cared for what they do  
  
never cared for what they know  
  
but I know  
  
so close no matter how far  
  
couldn't be much more from the heart  
  
forever trusting who we are  
  
and nothing else matters"*~  
  
He sang as he stared deeply into her eyes. When the guitar solo started he lowered the mic, leaned in and whispered "I love you Hermione" This time Hermione didn't run away. "I love you too, Draco." Draco smiled then walked back up to the stage to finish out the song. Metallica was to play 4 sets of 5 songs. In the breaks in between each set, a DJ played songs Draco had selected from Hermione's collection of CDs and songs he had heard from the club in the muggle world. By the time Metallica had finished their second set, Hermione still hadn't seen Draco since he walked off stage. Hermione felt a hand clamp her shoulder, Hermione jumped and spun around, finding herself starring into the face of Dumbledore.   
  
"Follow me Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said. *Oh shit, he knows about Draco and I and we are going to be expelled* Hermione thought as she followed him to the door off the stage. 


	25. Chapter 25: Unforgetable Events!

ekleenex: I am glad that I was able to keep you on your toes! Thank you fro reading and I hope ou like whats to come.  
  
LilChocolateAngl: Thank you. I am going to keep writing, its just taking a bit longer now to get them up with my busy work schedual.  
  
Gwenivive: I don't know... I give up!?  
  
HP Fanfic Queen: I never said that he was going to expell them, its just what Hermione thought. Being a stickler for rule, and knowing that she has broken them, she automatically thinks that she is going to be expelled because its her worst fear.  
  
SilverDreams04: Here is the newest chapter, hope you like.  
  
EgyptsStar: Your right Dumbledore does know everything that goes on... maybe he just choses what he wants to make a point to address, and overlooks other things?  
  
BbyChick: Longer? I have to leave them at cliffhangers, so whenever they arise thats when the chapter ends!  
  
bastet-the-cat-goddess: Thank you. I can't tell you the name of the book just yet, and I am not entierly sure when the publishing date it, but when I know for sure, i will let all of you know!!!  
  
oreo69not96: Its just what Hermione thinks... being as they aren't supposed to have relations. (At least I don't think that they are?)  
  
Orlando's Gurl: Thank you, but its far from the best! I need to talk to you the next time you are on AOL kk~!  
  
Callie: Read and you shall see!!! LOL  
  
angelcrystalgrl1: You'll find out what it is in this chapter!  
  
imogenhm: Thanks, I try my best to make horrible cliffhangers!!!! LOL  
  
luv-bug21: Here, i'll make a deal with you. How about I don't tell you and you just read the chapter below which WILL tell you! LOL  
  
Trixen: Thank you. Alot of people tease me too cuz I like the thought of Draco and Hermione together as well. But I like the idea of Ana and Kivaiden together more... maybe because I made them up?  
  
Mel B: I'm glad you weren't expecting that, cuz if you were then there would have been no point to read it, right?  
  
beautybunnymouse: Scarring the shit out of you was never my intentions... but hey, its an added bonus. Thanks for reading and I will eventually tell you the answer to the question that you asked me on AOL!  
  
Lub_moi_4_moi : Yes it was a mistake. Thanks for pointing it out.  
  
ObSsEsSeD: I LOVE METALLICA too if you haven't already noticed. Thanks for your review... it made me laugh!! Hope you like whats to come.  
  
Elven at Heart: Ahhh, yes.... sweet Draco. It kinda makes you want a guy like him, right? Here is what happens.  
  
Alyssium: Thank you so much for all your help, on both stories! Love ya Lots  
  
Silent Voices17: Ok, Ok, I updated... please don't go crazy. I don't think I could live with myself if I sent someone to the insane asylum.   
  
Prozac Bunny: thank you, hope you like.  
  
Karla: Well, I don't think it will end for a while, but....  
  
Amarie Helyanwe: Awww... thanks. Metallica is awsome  
  
Artee and Sporky: Yes, i have been talking to Artee. And I would love to talk to you but you aren't ever on...but I know its cuz your grounded. I hope you get off soon. I wrote more just for you....(and everyone else that reads LOL)  
  
**********************************************************  
  
A/N: Okay all this information is pre 2002!!! So.... it isn't the exact stats now, but this is when I liked them the BEST!!!  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Chapter 25: Unforgetable Events!  
  
Hermione followed Dumbledore. Once through the door he stepped aside.  
  
Hermione'e jaw dropped. She was standing in the room with the Metallica band!!!!!  
  
"Ahhh... you must be Hemrione" Lars said.  
  
Hermione was speechless, as all 4 of them stood and went to shake her hand.  
  
"I'm James H..."  
  
"James Alan Hetfield, August 3, 1963, Los Angeles California, Vocals and Guitar!" Hermione shook his hand. James gave her a look like he was impressed. Hermione moved on to the other members of the band. "Kirk Lee Hammett, November 18, 1962, San Francisco, California, Lead Guitar......... Jason Curtis Newsted, March 4, 1963, Battle Creek Michigan, Bass........Lars Ulrich, December 26, 1963, Gentofte Denmark, Drums......." Hermione stated as she shook each of thier hands.  
  
"Impressive!" James said "Mr. Malfoy told us you were quite a fan.."  
  
Hermione's nodded, her face turned red. She seen Draco sitting on one of the couches in the room, smiling.   
  
"He also tells us you can play guitar." Jason said.  
  
Hermione was in a daze. She couldn't believe that she was standing in a room with one of her favorite bands, there was no way Ana would believe her either. hermione nodded again.  
  
"Well, thats great, you can play the next song with us." Kirk said.  
  
Hermione shook her head 'no'.  
  
"Why not?" Draco finally spoke, walking over to them.  
  
"Do you know any of our songs?" James asked.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Which one?" James asked.  
  
"All of them." Hermione replied.  
  
"All of them?" The band members exchanged looks "Which is your favorite?" James asked.  
  
"All of them." Hermione said again. She felt like a studdering idiot. The band just laughed.  
  
"Excuse me boys, Can I borrow her for just a moment?" Draco asked as he pushed through them.  
  
"Certainly....we go on in 15 though, so hurry back." James said.  
  
Draco pulled her out another door in the room. They entered an empty corridor Hermione had never been in before. Hermione flung her arms around Draco and began crying.  
  
"What wrong?" Draco said as he led her and breathed in her scent, glad to finally have her back in his arms.  
  
"I am so sorry..." Hermione sobbed.  
  
"Don't be, you did nothing wrong." Draco rubbed her back.  
  
"Why do you have to be so sweet?"  
  
"Only to you, Hermione."  
  
Hermione bagan crying harder.  
  
"Do you like your gift?" Draco asked trying to get her to stop crying.  
  
Hermione nodded into his neck. "Its wonderful, Draco"  
  
"I hoped you would like it, but this is only the first part." Hermione pulled back and looked at him. Draco brushed away her tears "Please stop crying."  
  
Hermione laughed as she whiped her face. "I look a wreck."  
  
"Your beautiful..." Draco pressed his lips to hers. Hermione indulged in the sweet, passionate kiss.  
  
"Play with them?" Draco asked  
  
Hermione nodded "Ok"  
  
"Come on, lets go back before they go on stage."  
  
When they re-entered the room the band was getting ready to start their third set.  
  
"You gonna play with us?" Kirk asked when he spotted them entering the room.  
  
"I don't have my guitar." Hermione said, still unsure that she would be able to play with her favorite band standing two feet away from her.  
  
"Use mine, we're doing Unforgiven II, I'll just sing." James said and handed her his guitar. Hermione took it and put the strap around her neck and shoulder. She was in a daze as she fiddled with the strings. *I must be dreaming* she mused.   
  
"I've never done this before…" Hermione whispered to Draco.  
  
"You'll be great." Draco said as she ushered her out behind the band onto the stage.   
  
Hermione blinked and tried to focus her eyes in the bright spotlight that shown on them.  
  
"I'd like you all to give a warm welcome to one of your own, Ms. Hermione Granger will be accompanying us on guitar for this next song." James said, everyone hooted and hollered.  
  
Hermione immediately found Ron, Harry, Ginny and Deanna in the crowd. Their faces all held a look of pure amazement and shock as Hermione began playing. She quickly found the tempo and blended in with the guys. James began to sing:   
  
~*Lay beside me, tell me what they've done  
  
Speak the words I want to hear, to make my demons run  
  
The door is locked now, but it's open if you're true  
  
If you can understand the me, than I can understand the you.  
  
Lay beside me, under wicked sky  
  
Through black of day, dark of night, we share this pair of lives  
  
The door cracks open, but there's no sun shining through  
  
Black heart scarring darker still, but there's no sun shining through  
  
No, there's no sun shining through  
  
No, there's no sun shining  
  
What I've felt, what I've known  
  
Turn the pages, turn the stone  
  
Behind the door, should I open it for you?*~  
  
  
  
At the end of the song everyone clapped loudly. Ron and Ginny gave ear splitting whistles, while Harry and Deanna were yelling "Alright Hermione!" and "You go girl!" Hermione felt her cheeks grow hot as James wrapped his arm round Hermione's waist and they took their first bow.   
  
After they had received their last applause, Hermione walked off stage and joined Draco, and the two of them headed towards the back room.  
  
"That was great!!!" Hermione said excitedly. She had such and adrenaline rush, she couldn't sit still.  
  
"I told you that you could do it." Draco said, beaming with pride.  
  
"You were brilliant.... where'd you learn to sing like that?" Hermione asked, still shocked at all the night's surprises.  
  
"I didn't learn anywhere, I just sang." Draco smiled at her.  
  
"Wait... How is it that they were able to come here? Muggles aren't allowed at school!" Hermione exclaimed, realizing this for the first time that night.  
  
"They aren't muggles!" Draco laughed. "They attended school here as well. They just decided to start a band and live as muggles."  
  
"They are wizards?" Hermione was shocked.  
  
Draco nodded.   
  
"NO WAY! I thought I knew everything about them…" Hermione was so shocked. "I never knew."  
  
"After they graduated they moved to the States."  
  
"How is it that you know so much about them? You didn't even know who they were when I made the password at the beginning of the year."  
  
Draco laughed "I had to find out about them in order to get them here."  
  
"Oh…" she sighed. *He never ceases to amaze me!*  
  
"After they finish their last set, I want to give you the second part of your gift" Draco said softly.  
  
"Why are you doing all of this for me after I walked out on you?" Hermione looked down at the floor.  
  
"Because I realized that what I said had scared you, and that's why you walked away." Draco pushed her hair behind her ear.  
  
"I love you so much!" Hermione said. Smiling and kissing him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"I love you too." Draco whispered into her ear, sending chills up and down her spine. 


	26. Chapter 26: Romantic, InDepth Confession

EVERYONE SHOULD GO READ SOME OF ALYSSIUM'S STORIES. THEY ARE ALL VERY GOOD, AND SHE DESERVES ALOT MORE REVIEWS THEN WHAT SHE HAS GOTTEN. SO IF YOU ALL WOULD BE SO KIND AND GO READ AND REVIEW HERS THAT WOULD GREAT. THANK YOU ALL IN ADVANCED, YOU ARE ALL THE BEST REVIEWERS IN THE WORLD. HERE ARE THE TITLES FOR AKYSSIUM'S STORIES:  
  
Blood Stories, Untitled, It's a Pirates Life For Me, Wishes Do Come True, Family Secret, AND Before the Scar.  
  
AND IF YOU ALL WOULDN'T MIND PLEASE GO READ The Temptation of Another BY Orlando's Gurl  
  
THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
imogenhm: Thank you!  
  
Alyssium: Yes you have, but thanks for reviewing anyways!!! Love ya lots  
  
Orlando's Gurl: thanks for updating so much, I love your story.  
  
Amarie Helyanwe: I know, and just think if a guy you liked would make that dream come true. hummmmm..... we need more guys like Draco, then maybe we won't have to keep them all underground and only use them for breading purposes!!! (Just a thought)  
  
mermaidQt: Here is some more....  
  
ekleenex: I take it, making you sing alone is a good thing? Thanks for all your support, very helpful.  
  
angelcrystalgrl1: If you had thought that I would do that, then you wouldn't have come back to read... right? It would be cool to play with your favorite band.... and play with Draco but, lets not get into that right now!  
  
EgyptsStar: Thanks, I like Cute! You'll find out what the second part is soon.  
  
Elven at Heart: Thank you. Hope to talk to you soon on Yahoo, but enjoy reading in the mean time.  
  
X-2love4ever: Thank you!!!!!!! Hope to talk to you soon.  
  
luv-bug21: Yeah it would be, thats why I had Hermione do it, although I wish it could have been me.... oh well. thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Tamurl07: Thank you. I like how the characters have come out as well, even if they are OOC. Oh well, its my story and I like the way they are. We definitly need more sweet guys, far too few...... tell me if what you thought was right in your next review, please!  
  
Artee and Sporky: I feel your pain when it comes to parents. I just turned 19 yesterday, and they are still trying to tell me what to do.... hummm.... but what can you do, they never go away, and when they do you want them back! P.S. I didn't think that anyone would ever say that I updated too fast.... (hehe)  
  
Mistress-0f-the-dragon: Why thank you!!!!! I'm glad you like! hope you like whats to come!  
  
Silent Voices17: Insanity is always fun, especially when you get one of those padded room... (*Bounces off the wall*) thanks for reading!  
  
David's Girl: I skipped it, sorry! I just didn't feel like writing another and sounding repetitive....  
  
Callie: Thank you, sorry to scare you thou..... It was just what Hermione thought, not what was actually going to happen. Good luck on your letter to Tom!  
  
denise4: Awwww, you stayed up late just for me!!!!! Hope you weren't too tired the next day. If you want I can make the story very uninteresting and boring, then you will be able to go to sleep!!!!!????? I am glad you liked it thou, please keep reading.  
  
snufflesluver: Thank you for R&R. Everyone seems to like Metallica! Maybe cuz they are the greatest (Except the newest CD)  
  
beautifulatlantisgirl: thank you.  
  
yaminy-grint4eva: Dang, I am getting all sorts of Death Threats.... it kinda kewl!!! LOL I am glad you liked it, but if you kill the author, then it will never get updated!!!! Something to think about. BTW I am glad you liked it.  
  
Satans Little Angel: Awww, thanks!  
  
ShortStuff10: You will find out about Pansy in later chapters.... sorry, can't tell my secrets! Thanks for reading.  
  
Karla: Thanks you.... here is the update.  
  
shojo-inuyasha: Alright, Hermione has a Fender Strat Special HSS with Locking Tremolo, in Vintage White, part of the American Special Series. The strings are Fender Super 250L, Nickel Plated Steel. I hope that helps.  
  
BigFurry1: Congrats!!!! I love Godsmack too! I have all of thier CDs. your goind to have a great time!!!!  
  
Emma: Thanks. There will be some more scenes that I think you will like coming up soon.  
  
a friend of Elven at haert: Thank you for coming and reading, and thank Elven at Haert for sending you here if she did. Its aways good to have a new reader.  
  
Kagome loves Inuyasha: These things take time hunni! But i updated as soon as I could. Hope you like!!!!!  
  
***********************************************  
  
Chapter 26: Romantic, In-Depth Confession.   
  
Hermione and Draco stayed in the small room while Metallica finished their set. In between sets they all talked and laughed with the band, who shared hilarious stories from their journeys on the road. Hermione, despite her unbelief that this was actually happening to her, was having a blast. For, even her fantasies didn't compare to this.   
  
Draco, who had gotten to know a whole lot about the band for Hermione's sake, also found himself having the time of his life. For, not only was the band good when it came to music, but they were excellent companions and easy to talk to. And they both regrettably said goodbye to the band as they went onstage to finish their last set.  
  
"Come. I want to give you the second part of your gift now." Draco took her hand and led her through the door they had went through earlier. He led her down the corridor, which ended not far from where their dorm was.  
  
Draco stopped in front of the portrait, his heart hammering in his chest, and took both of Hermione's hands in his "Close your eyes."  
  
"Draco..." Hermione said in a playful flirtatious tone.  
  
"Trust me, Hermione." Draco said, and Hermione closed her eyes.  
  
"Metallica" Draco said to the portrait and led the unseeing Hermione into the common room. The warm, sweet scent of Honeydew Melon filled her nose as the flickering of light was seen through her eyelids. Draco released her hands and walked behind her.  
  
"Open your eyes." Draco whispered in her ear from behind causing sensations to trickle up her spine.  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes, and her jaw dropped. The entirety of the common room was covered in hundreds of lit candles. Every inch flickered with the light from the flame, except the small walkway on which they stood which led to a 6 foot circle in the middle of the room, an animal print rug laid on the floor at its center.  
  
Draco slipped his arms round her waist, startling Hermione.  
  
"Draco... when did you... how did you..." Hermione stuttered, unable to speak as she placed her hands over his.  
  
"Quiet you." He whispered softly in her ear. Draco removed his arms from around Hermione and walked over to the CD player on the edge of the circle and pushed the play button.  
  
"Dance with me?" Draco asked as he put his hands in his pockets. Hermione walked up to him as the words began.   
  
~*"Every time our eyes meet  
  
This feeling inside me  
  
Is almost more than I can take  
  
Baby when you touch me  
  
I can feel how much you love me  
  
And it just blows me away  
  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
  
I can hear your thoughts  
  
I can see your dreams."*~   
  
Hermione knew the song as "Amazed" by Lonestar. She wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, who took his hands out of his pockets and placed them on her sides. They began swaying in the slow rhythm of the song, staring into each others eyes which reflected the flickering lights of the romantic atmosphere.  
  
Hermione rested her head on Draco's chest, and he embraced her tightly.   
  
~*"The smell of your skin  
  
The taste of your kiss  
  
The way you whisper in the dark  
  
Your hair all around me, baby you surround me  
  
You touch everyplace in my heart  
  
Oh, it feels like the first time every time  
  
I wanna spent the whole night in your eyes   
  
I don't know how you do what you do  
  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
  
Forever and ever  
  
Every little thing that you do  
  
Baby I'm amazed by you."*~  
  
"Thank you Hermione." Draco said. Hermione pulled back and looked into his eyes.   
  
"For what?"  
  
"For giving me another chance" Draco said with a hint of sadness behind his deep blue eyes.  
  
"That was all my fault, I shouldn't have walked away from you."   
  
Draco shook his head, his blonde hair glistening in the candle light. "No, for giving me another chance after the way I treated you over the past 6 years."  
  
"Oh...." Hermione was shocked that he'd bring up something so painful and risk ruining his romantic plan.  
  
"When I saw you at the Yule Ball our 4th year, I was speechless. I couldn't think of a single awful thing to say to you that night, and it made me realize just how much I actually wanted you. It wasn't me who was superior to you this entire time, like I was brought up to believe, but the other way around. Since then, you were the one thing that I wanted, for your intellect as well as beauty, and your the one thing I was denied, money couldn't buy your affection. Being a Pureblood no longer held the pride I once thought, because you held the power." Draco sighed then continued.   
  
"It left me only one choice, belittle you, to try and take away the power you held over me. For to give into my desire would have done more harm then good. Then, when my father disappeared, my hatred of muggles left with him, I thought it would be a new beginning. 6th year, I returned to school and there you were, happy as ever with your friends. I knew then, that you'd never look my way without hatred or disgust behind your honey colored eyes." They had ceased dancing and were now sitting on the animal print rug. Draco took Hermione's hand in his again. "How could I make right, what I had so wronged? My image was already set, bound to a fate I didn't want, yet one that I created. Peoples expectations of me hadn't changed, even though I had. 7th year started, my final chance to prove everyone's opinion of me wrong. Old habits die hard when surrounded by the same people and situations that started the bad habits to begin with. First day, I go to meet the Head Girl, prayer upon prayer it wasn't you, even though I knew it was. The torture began the moment I saw the look of horror on your face at McGonagall's proclaiming me Head Boy. The entire year to be spent in such close quarters." Tears were streaming down Hermione's face. "The night I came to your room, your voice calling to me as you sang, making me want to confess everything I had tried so hard to conceal behind a brick wall inside myself. The look you gave me when you leaned against the door frame, told me that maybe you could feel, or eventually feel for me, what I had been feeling for you. Not willing to put myself on the spot, for fear of rejection of seeing only what I desperately wanted to see, I asked for the first thing that came to mind, at which point I received my first clue to the inner workings of your mind. A paper on Luck and Fate." Hermione gasped, she hadn't known that he taken it. "After reading it, I returned it to your room with a new found light, people aren't always what the lead others to think. The paper was as beautiful as the girl who had written it, a girl I wanted to get to know with a passion, a girl out of my league..."  
  
"Please Draco, I am nothing..."  
  
"Stop right there!! Don't do this. Don't degrade yourself." Draco lifted her chin so that her misty eyes met his. "You are everything." 


	27. Chapter 27: All must come to an end

Amarie Helyanwe: Sorry to say, but I think that the majority of us are waiting for a guy like that!!! Thank you for all your reviews.  
  
Courtney11989: Awww... don't cry! (*Hands you a tissue*)  
  
HP Fanfic Queen: Thank you!  
  
angelcrystalgrl1: Thank you for reading... And I will play with Draco....hehe  
  
Elven at Heart: Thank you... I am glad that you like it.  
  
Silent Voices17: Aww... no tears (*Hands you a tissue*)  
  
ekleenex: Thank you for the Birthday wish.... hehe. Thanks for reading.  
  
luv-bug21: Thank you, (*Brushes away a tear*) Now, I am crying..... oh man....  
  
Alyssium: Thank you for all your help! You are amazing!!! and I am so glad that I met you. Love you lots  
  
Callie: Thank you for reading.... hope you like!  
  
Admir'dMiranda: thank you... but I think that all of us are waiting for a guy like him to come around..... too bad that none exist!!!  
  
lylangelgurl: Thank you!!!  
  
EgyptsStar: Aww... thats so sweet. I am glad that you like my Draco... I don't care that he has become really OOC. thanks for your support.  
  
imogenhm: thank you! I am guessing that everyone has thought this chapter was sad....   
  
ChastityMorrows: Thank you ..... and here is the next chapter!!!!  
  
Mel B: Thank you... metallica is awesome!!!   
  
ObSsEsSeD: Nice review.... It made me laugh.... here is your update!!!  
  
Satans Little Angel: Me... I did.... I know Draco was a romantic!!!! (Maybe thats just because i wrote him... but who knows?)  
  
Haven Bloodcrow: thanks (*Hands you a tissue*)  
  
cjean: Here is MORE!!!! (*Hands you a tissue*)  
  
Tamurl07: Oh well..... I hope you liked my idea anyways!!! (*Hands you a tissue*)  
  
Artee and Sporky: It was nice talking to you Artee on AOL and I hope we can do it again real soon. Please don't cry (*Hands both of you a tissue*) Sporky I hope you get off grounded soon so that we can talk!  
  
Orlando's Gurl: (*Hands you a tissue*) Have you gotten your voice back yet? LOL  
  
BbyChick: Thank you!!!!  
  
mEew: Thank you.... here is the update!  
  
EmeraldFaery: I just wanted Draco to be good, I know its in him somewhere... and I guess it all worked out, cuz everyone loves my Draco!!! Thank you for reading!  
  
Kagome loves Inuyasha: Sorry, i love cliffhangers, even though that really wasn't one...but oh well. I am glad that I got you hooked  
  
Trinada: (*Hands you a tissue*) Thanks for reading!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*DAMN IT!!! I AM ALL OUT OF TISSUES NOW~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 27:   
  
Hermione pressed her lips to his, Draco immediately responded and kissed her back. Reluctantly, he quickly broke the kiss. He had more to say, and he wouldn't get distracted by one little kiss. *Well, it's more than a little kiss* he mused.  
  
"I want to ask you something." Draco said to Hermione, who was wiping her eyes. She just nodded in response.  
  
"Will you come with me to the Manor for Easter Break?"  
  
"Draco, what about your parents?" Hermione was taken by complete surprise at this suggestion.  
  
"My father is gone, and my Mum already knows about you and she she'd love it if you were to come to stay with us."  
  
"And she knows that I am muggle born?"  
  
"Yes, but like I said before, when my father left so did our hatred. So will you come?" Draco asked again.  
  
"Of course!" Hermione said happily.  
  
This time, it was Draco who kissed her. Hermione laid back on the animal print rug, pulling Draco atop her. Hermione's hands traveled up Draco back, under his shirt. Draco pushed himself off her and stood.  
  
"This wasn't my intentions, to have sex. I mean, I did all of this to show you how much you mean to me." Draco said.  
  
Hermione stood. "Is this not what you want?" she said sounding hurt.  
  
"No, it is, I just don't want you to think that I did all of this just to sleep with you."  
  
Hermione reached up and started unbuttoning his midnight blue shirt. "I would never think that." She said once she undid the final button, she put her hands on his stomach, slowly bringing them up. She could feel his muscles tighten across his chest as she reached his pecs. Sliding her hands over his shoulders and down his arms, brining the shirt with her, she began kissing his cream colored neck.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around her, and unzipped her dress. Hermione turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, and lowered herself like she had in the club, bringing her hands down his chest as she dropped. Hermione brought her ass right into his groin, making him instantly hard.  
  
Hermione giggled as Draco said, "You see what you do to me..."  
  
"So would you like me to stop?" Hermione asked as she pressed herself against him, feeling his erection against her, and kissed him. Draco's head shook 'no' as he devoured her mouth.  
  
Hermione slid her dress off, leaving her in a cute hot pink thong, which she also removed. Draco scooped her up in his arms, and gently laid her down on the animal rug.  
  
Hermione watched in awe, as Draco stood up and took off her pants and boxers, the sweat from his excitement gleaming down his body in the candle light. Draco laid on top of her again, and she could feel his penis between her lags, though not inside her.  
  
Hermione spread her legs, allowing him access, while he kissed her mouth and his hand massaged her left breast.  
  
"I wanna feel you inside me, Draco." she whispered in his ear as he kissed her neck.  
  
Draco slowly inserted himself into her, more then happy to fulfill her request. Gradually his speed increased, and she counteracted his thrusts by pushing back against his every move, Both of their moans muffled by each others mouth.  
  
Hermione was the first to loose control, even after her desperate attempts not to, to make the moment last forever. As she contracted around him he, too, gave into the release. He stayed inside her, feeling her insides pulse against his penis, both covered in sweat and looking like they had just rolled around in glitter.   
  
Draco rested his head on her chest and she ran her fingers through his moist hair.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"What would you say to the offer of immortality?"   
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	28. Chapter 1: Getting Ready

A/N: Back by popular demand..... Alright, I am writing a sequel to Collision of Two Worlds now! YAY!!!!!!!! Only this first chapter for it will be writtin on the actually Collision of Tow Worlds page.... for the rest of it you will have to go to the new story and read. The sequel is called Collision of Three Worlds (Cuz its no longer just the wizarding world and the muggle world anymore, we now have to take into account the Syrianite wolrd as well, cuz it will play a major part in this next segment....) alright, I think thats all so without further ado..... the first chapter.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1:Getting Ready  
  
Hermione laid awake, Draco's strong arms wrapped securely around her from behind. Today she would be leaving with Draco to his manor for Easter Break. She was filled with mixed emotions about the vacation, and feared it had come to soon.   
  
Since Christmas, things between the two of them had been nothing short of magical. People around the school slowly began accepting them as a couple, however there were still a few who held a grudge with Hermione. Pansy Parkinson, in particular. About a month after Christmas, Pansy purposely ran into Hermione in the corridor and said, "Watch your back, mudblood. Draco's mine, and I will have him" then she stalked off. The words sometimes still entered her thoughts, but she didn't bother to tell Draco, even though he could sense something was wrong whenever she thought about it.  
  
Draco had again proven how much he cared for her, by inviting Ron and Harry to the head common room one night. Hermione could tell that is took all his will power, at first, to be nice to them, then over the past few months they had become quite civil with each other. Blaise, Draco's best friend next to Crabbe and Goyle, seemed to take a liking to Hermione and spent a lot of time with them as well. The five of them would be up into the wee hours of the morning just talking or playing games. Sometime Ron and Harry would bring Ginny and Deanna along, which Hermione really enjoyed because then she was no longer the only girl in the room surrounded by guys.  
  
Hermione laughed silently to herself as she remembered the night that her and Draco had taken the other three guys to Club Pan Hathor:  
  
"Ron, you can't wear that! You'll never pass at the club." Hermione laughed at the site of Ron. He looked just like Barty Crouch had at the Quidditch World Cup.  
  
"Why? What wrong with it?" Ron asked as he looked down at himself .  
  
"Come on." Draco said, "I'm sure I have something that you can wear."  
  
Ron walked out of Hermione's room and down the hall to Draco's. Draco turned to follow, but was stopped by Hermione.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione said.  
  
"You own me." Draco replied.  
  
"And you know I ALWAYS repay my debts." she said as she gave him a quick kiss. Draco left the room with a smile, leaving Hermione alone with Blaise. Harry was in the bathroom trying to tame his hair, which could take hours.  
  
Hermione sat on the bed and adjusted her pink halter top nervously as Blaise sat next to her.  
  
"You know what, Granger? Your alright!"  
  
"Thank you." Hermione was a little taken aback.  
  
"I've never seen Draco so happy. HELL! I've never seen Draco happy, until the day he found out that you may be interested in him."  
  
"Really?" Hermione said, Blaise nodded.  
  
Hermione's mind flashed back to the present, and into room she was in as a voice whispered softly in her ear, "Are you awake?"  
  
"Yep" Hermione rolled over and faced him. Draco pulled her close. "I wanna stay like this forever." She whispered and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"And when we finish school we will.  
  
'To see a World in a Grain of Sand  
  
And a Heaven in a Wild Flower,  
  
Hold Infinity in the palm of your hand  
  
And Eternity in an hour."  
  
"That was beautiful..."  
  
"Auguries of Innocence by William Blake. We will have all of eternity together. That is what you want, isn't it?" Draco asked, questioning her willingness to spend the rest of their lives together.  
  
"More then anything." Hermione replied.  
  
"And you shall except Kivaiden's offer, and I will follow, because it what you want."  
  
"Is it not what you want?"  
  
"All I want it you, and if that's the life you choose, I will follow."  
  
"Draco, I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to, just for me."  
  
"I'd do anything for you, you realize that, don't you?"  
  
"And I would do anything for you..."  
  
"Ok, then lets not argue and just enjoy this wonderful morning together." Draco said as he kissed her passionately, while his hand caressed her stomach. Hermione almost purred at the touch.   
  
"Come on, we still need to say goodbye to Ron and Harry before we leave." Hermione said after the kiss broke.  
  
Hermione stood and wrapped her robe around her naked body, the curtains over the balcony door blew into the room as she turned and giggled.  
  
Crookshanks jumped into the bed and curled up to Draco.  
  
"I'm getting into the shower. Crookshanks, you keep Draco company for me." Hermione smiled.  
  
When Hermione emerged after showering and getting fully dressed, she seen Crookshanks in the bed, but Draco was no where to be found. After searching her room, his room and the common room, she finally thought to look out on the balcony. There she found Draco, silhouetted against the morning sun.  
  
Hermione walked up behind him and slipped her arms around his waist and kissed his bare back. Draco lifted her hand and gently kissed it, then turned and spun her around in a circle so he could examine what she looked like from all angles.  
  
"You look wonderful!" he said as he admired the was her mid-thigh slinky silver dress laid on her body. Her make-up was light and natural and her hair fell loose around her.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione said as she blushed a bit. "You think your Mum will like it?"  
  
"She'll love it. She'll love you, because she knows that I already do." he kissed her forehead. "I better go get into the shower, or we will be late."  
  
"Alright, I'm gonna go say bye to Harry and everyone."  
  
"Tell them I say bye, will you?"  
  
"Of course." Hermione parted from him as he entered the bathroom and she headed down to the common room.  
  
Hermione reached the Gryffindor tower about 10 minutes later, using the head password, she entered the common room.  
  
"Hey 'Mione, why you all dressed up?" Ginny asked, confused at her friend's appearance.  
  
"I'm going home with Draco for Easter Break, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah...." Ginny said.  
  
"I came to say bye before we had to leave, and Draco sends his regard to all of you." Hermione said as she sat next to Ginny.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Go to Malfoy Manor?" Harry replied.  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
Harry didn't answer, but after knowing him for almost 7 years, she knew what he was thinking. "Harry, don't worry. I know Draco loves me and I trust him. He'd never put me in danger.."  
  
"Just be careful, is all." Ron chimed in.  
  
"I'll be fine you guys." Hermione said, "You'll see, I'll be back here before you even miss me."  
  
Ginny threw her arms around Hermione, "I miss you already." Ginny said sadly.  
  
"I'll be back soon" Hermione returned her hug, then turned to Deanna and hugged her.  
  
"Thank you for everything." Deanna said as they hugged.  
  
"Any time."  
  
Ron was next to say his goodbyes. "Be careful, and don't forget that you need to help me study for the finals."  
  
"I will, and I haven't forgotten. You better do some studying while I am gone." Hermione laughed as she brushed away an inevitable tear.  
  
"I'm glad your finally happy." Harry said as he hugged her tight.  
  
"I'm glad for you too. Take care of yourself and Ginny while I am away." She said. "And try to keep yourselves out of trouble. I'll see you in a week." She said as she waved goodbye to them.   
  
"Have fun!" Deanna called after her as she walked towards the entrance.  
  
"Don't do anything that I wouldn't." Ginny laughed.  
  
"Well, that doesn't limit the possibilities at all...." Hermione replied, laughing in spite of her sadness. 


End file.
